Cosa Succede Se
by Xangel-15X
Summary: "Et si…". Et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : **_Si les personnages étaient à moi, Mukuro serait déjà le maitre du monde!

_**Résumé :**_ « Cosa Succede Se… » Peut être traduite par « Que se passe-t-il si… » Ou plus simplement « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Couple**_ : haha… je ne sais pas encore moi-même…. J'hésite trop ! En tout cas ce sera un OC/ All c'est sur mais pour le couple définitive je n'en ai pas la moindre idée… si vous avez des propositions n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Me revoici donc avec une toute nouvelle histoire… surtout que c'est une première pour moi étant donné que je n'ai jamais écrit sur un manga !

A vrai dire, j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de commencer cette histoire… je ne voulais pas massacrer la fabuleuse œuvre de Amano-sensei… mais je trouvais que ce manga manquait d'une touche de féminité… j'entends par là qu'il n'y a pas assez de fille qui prennent réellement part à l'histoire… parce que entre Kyoko, Haru et Bianchi, qui passent leurs temps à passer la serpillère et à faire chier le monde avec leur « Oooh, mon dieu faites qu'ils ne crèvent pas… onii-chaaaaan, tsuna-saaaaan », (putain comment elles m'ont fait chier dans l'arc du futur è_é) et Chrome, qui n'est là que pour remplacer « Mukuro-sama »…, bah on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de la création d'un tout nouveau personnage !

Elle est belle (trop belle), elle est forte (trop forte), elle est intelligente (trop intelligente), elle est mystérieuse (… oui bon bref vous avez compris… elle est totalement Mary-sue … ou pas d'ailleurs ! Je vous laisse en juger par vous-même ! Ce qui est sur en tout cas, c'est qu'elle va révolutionner le quotidien de nos petit mafieux !

_**Chronologie: **_ l'histoire débute un peu avant la bataille des anneaux, la présentation des personnages se passe exactement comme dans le manga. La suite quant à elle, ne sera peut-être pas exactement la même ! Ne soyez donc pas surpris... ^^

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo I<strong>__ :_

_Lucce Neve_

L'ombre marchait à pas furtif dans le couloir. Il était très tard. Tout était sombre. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. De quoi aurait-elle eu peur d'ailleurs ? La nuit était son amie, et la mort sa complice.

Malgré tout, elle savait qu'elle ne devait en aucun cas se faire prendre. C'était une question de vie … ou de mort. A vrai dire, c'était la première règle qu'on lui avait apprit à l'école, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Quelle école-me direz-vous- apprend ce genre de choses à des enfants ?

C'est très simple, il s'agit de l'école des mafieux… mais on n'en est pas encore là.

Pour l'instant, suivons cette ombre mystérieuse.

La silhouette finit par s'arrêter à l'ange d'un couloir. Elle sortie un petit miroir de sa poche qu'elle posa discrètement à terre, avant de le faire doucement glisser de son pied, jusqu'à l'angle du mur. La voie était libre. L'ombre ramassa son miroir, et toujours sans bruit, reprit sa marche dans les ténèbres.

Un rayon de lune traversa la couche de nuage, éclairant ainsi le visage de cet inconnu.

C'était une jeune femme. Non, plutôt une adolescente, d'une quinzaine d'années à première vue.

Elle était belle, n'importe qui pourrait le constater. Ses cheveux, d'un blond presque blanc ondulaient doucement sur ses omoplates, ses yeux bleu sombre, luisaient dans la pénombre, et ses traits étaient réguliers et sans défaut. Elle était vêtue d'une veste et d'un pantalon en cuire, qui moulait sa silhouette longiligne et gracieuse.

Oui, décidément n'importe qui la trouverait belle, c'est d'ailleurs un des facteurs clés qui avait aboutit à son recrutement. Les gens se méfiaient moins des belles personnes. Bientôt elle n'aurait même plus d'effort à fournir pour tuer, pensa-t-elle avec ironie.

Mais ce soir c'était différent. Non ce soir, elle n'était pas en mission, du moins pas officiellement. Ce soir, la jeune fille agissait de son propre chef. C'est bien pour cela que c'était dangereux. Espionner sa propre famille, n'était pas une chose que l'on prenait à la légère dans la mafia, et le sort réservé aux traitres ne faisait franchement pas d'envieux.

Mais il le fallait… il fallait qu'elle le fasse.

Depuis quelque temps, rien n'allait plus, le comportement de son Boss était de plus en plus étrange… enfin encore plus étrange que d'habitude quoi… Lui et le commandant étaient tendus ces derniers temps. Depuis onze mois qu'elle avait intégrer l'organisation, elle ne les avait encore jamais vu agir aussi étrangement. Sans compter le fait que le Nono perdait également les pédales… elle avait d'ailleurs cherché à lui parler l'après-midi même, mais il avait refusé de la recevoir.

Ce n'était encore jamais arrivé, le Nono, ne refoulé jamais personne… elle encore moins que les autres… et justement elle soupçonnait son Boss d'être à l'origine de cela. Après tous, elle n'ignorait rien de « l'affection » que le Boss portait au Nono, pensa-t-elle amèrement.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé. Ça et le fait qu'elle ait entendu le Boss demander au Capitaine de le rejoindre ce soir tard dans le bureau.

Ce soir, elle en aura le cœur net. Quoi qu'il se passe, elle le saura.

La jeune fille, bien que plongé dans ses réflexions ne manqua pas la porte, légèrement entre-ouverte du bureau du Boss. Apparemment la réunion avait déjà commencé, et elle fut des plus surprise en constatant que tous ses collègues étaient présents.

Que diable cherchait-on à lui cacher ?

Elle s'accroupit silencieusement à côté de l'entrée en faisant bien attention à ne laisser filtrer aucune émotion.

Elle était passé maitre en l'art de la dissimulation. Après tout cinq mois à côtoyer cette bande de dégénérés avait aiguisé ses sens et développer son sens de l'auto-préservation. Et puis elle n'était pas un génie pour rien. Cependant, elle savait qu'à la moindre erreur, elle serait morte avant même que son cerveau n'intègre l'information. Son Boss n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait facilement tromper.

Mais ce soir, elle avait pour elle l'avantage de la surprise puisque tous la croyaient partie en mission.

L'adolescente sortie de ses pensées lorsque la première voix prit la parole.

« Bossu, tout est clair ! Les équipes viennent de me faire leurs rapports, tout le monde est en poste, si quelqu'un s'approchait du manoir on serra immédiatement prévenu ! » Dit une voix grave avec un sérieux exagéré.

-« Mooh~~ », fit une voix efféminé, « je ne comprends pas pourquoi Ne-chan doit être tenue à l'écart ! Elle fait parti des nôtres maintenant… »

-« Ushishishishi…. Lussuria baaaaaaka…, » dit une voix de psychopathe, « elle n'a pas encore finie sa période de probation, elle ne fait donc pas encore partie des nôtres… »

-« VOIIII, Kso-bossu ! »

La jeune fille faillit sursauter, elle se rattrapa de justesse et se concentra d'avantage, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle se fasse repérer maintenant…

-« … Tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir si tard ? PUTAIN, y'en a qui doivent se lever tôt pour faire TA putain de paperasse… VVOOOOOOOOOI » fit soudainement la voix… d'après les bruits de verre brisé, le capitaine s'était certainement –encore- reçu un verre d'alcool sur la tête…

-« La ferme déchet… » fit une voix grave sur un ton dangereux.

-« Yaré yaré, » fit une voix de bébé, « encore des heures supplémentaires pour lesquels je ne serais pas payé… »

-« Ushishishi… le prince s'ennui de sa roturière …»

-« Tch… Suffît déchets… le prochain qui l'ouvre je le fais griller…»

Cela eu le don de tous les clamer instantanément.

-« quelles sont les nouvelles, déchet de Requin… »

-« VOIIII… apparemment les anneaux ont commencé à bouger, cet enfoiré de Iemitsu a vite réagit… j'ai posté quelqu'un en surveillance, s'ils bougent un cille … on le saura »

-« Hn… si tu les perds, t'aura à faire à moi déchet… »

-« Ushishishi… je sens qu'on aura bientôt de la poissonnaille pour diner … »

-« VOOOOIIIIIIII LA FERME PRINCE DE MES DEUX ! »

S'en suivit une série de bruit confus, avant qu'un puissant coup semblable a celui d'un fusille ne fasse revenir le calme.

-« Putain de déchets … je vais tous vous buter … »

-…

-« Bien… ce n'est pas l'unique raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici…il va aussi falloir buter la gamine… » Reprit le Boss.

-« NANIIIIIIIIIIII ? » S'exclamèrent plusieurs voix.

L'adolescente elle, sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine, elle se força rapidement au calme, et ralentit sa respiration.

Heureusement qu'ils avaient tous été choqué par la nouvelle, et que le boss ai probablement été trop surprit par leur réaction pour faire attention à elle. Elle se reprit donc rapidement et celât une nouvelle fois toutes émotions. Elle avait beau avoir grandit au sein de la mafia, il lui était quand même un peu douloureux de se voir trahie par ceux qu'elle considérait comme ses collègues… enfin ce n'est pas comme si elle avait réellement eu confiance en eux… mais tout de même !

Plus un son ne provenait de la salle. Et après qu'un troupeau d'ange fut passé la discussion reprit plus calmement

-« Mohh~~ Bossu-chan, ce n'est pas drôle, on s'amuse bien avec Ne-chan, une petite touche féminine ne fait pas de mal dans ce monde de brute.. »

La jeune fille sentit un frisson d'horreur lui parcourir le dos… Lussuria et elle n'avait définitivement pas la même notion de l'amusement…

« Ushishishi… la paysanne amuse le prince… et puis elle a passé tout les tests, et vu comment elle est roulée elle sert même d'appât, et on n'a plus de problème pour les mission d'infiltration… »

-« Elle est très rentable, c'est elle qui fait le plus de missions, qui consomme le moins, et qui fait le moins de dégâts… en plus, elle à réussit à supporter la voix de Squalo, ainsi que ses entrainements… aucune recrue n'avait réussi depuis Bel… » Dit pragmatiquement le bébé.

-« Elle … elle est mignonne » fit une voix gênée.

La jeune fille sentit une sueur glacé couler le long de son dos… si elle ne se contrôlait pas, elle était sur que ses oreilles auraient saigné au vu des dernières paroles.

-« Voi… Kso-Bossu qu'est ce que c'est encore cette connerie ?… après tout le mal que j'ai eu à la convaincre et à la former… VOI TEME ! Ça t'amuse de foutre en l'air mon travail ? »

L'adolescente se sentit un peu soulagé… ses collègues étaient tout de même entrain de la défendre, bien que leurs façons soit un peu … particulières.

-« Tch… bande de déchets… je ne savais pas que vous vous étiez attaché à la gamine…c'est peut-être vous que je devrai buter…» Répondit la voix amusée.

La jeune fille entendit un déclique et comprit que le boss avait certainement sorti ses flingues.

-…

-« comme je disais, butez moi ce déchet de gamine… elle nous a été utile… mais on ne peut pas lui faire confiance, elle est trop fidèle au vieux débris, et elle est plus dangereuse que vous ne le croyez … »

-« Voi… »

-« Je la veux morte pour demain soir comprit ? »

L'adolescente en avait suffisamment entendu… elle avait décidément bien fait de sécher sa mission. Elle se releva rapidement et se dirigea toujours aussi silencieusement, vers ses quartiers. Elle pénétra dans la vaste chambre luxueuse, à laquelle elle ne prêta aucune attention. De toute façon ce n'est pas comme si elle contenait le moindre objet personnel…

Elle se dirigea rapidement vers un tableau accroché au mur. La toile était assez simple et méconnu, elle représentait un banal panier de pommes. Elle décrocha le tableau révélant ainsi le coffre fort qu'il dissimulait. Elle avait découvert cette cachette par hasard lors de sa première semaine au manoir. Elle était tellement banal de toute façon que peu de personne y aurait songé… franchement qui de nos jours incérerait un coffre fort derrière une toile, c'était vraiment … dépassé !

Elle entra la combinaison avant de l'ouvrir et d'en sortir un sac à dos de voyage noir presque aussi grand qu'elle.

Ce sac contenait tout les objets de valeurs de la jeune fille, ses armes fétiches, ainsi qu'un nécessaire de voyage d'urgence. Elle le mit sur son dos, ouvrit la fenêtre et sauta les trois étages qui la séparaient du sol, avant de se mettre à courir toujours aussi silencieusement que possible.

L'alarme n'allait pas tarder à être déclenché, mais elle savait qu'à ce moment là, elle serait déjà loin.

¤ KHR !¤

Une heure plus tard, la jeune fille se tenait devant une moto garée dans un parking souterrain. Elle sortit les clés du sac, mis le casque noir qui était caché sous le siège et démarra avant de sortir en trombe.

Comme prévue, elle était sortie du manoir sans problème, il lui avait juste suffit d'assommer les deux gardes qu'elle avait rencontré sur son chemin, et de traverser les bois qui entouraient la résidence avant d'arriver dans la ville la plus proche.

Cependant, elle devait tout de même se dépêcher de mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et eux car elle était sur qu'à présent, l'alerte avait été donnée.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil pointait timidement à l'horizon, la jeune fille s'arrêta enfin et se gara le long de la chaussée aux abords d'une forêt.

La route était déserte. Elle respira profondément et se permit d'admirer un petit moment les paysages de la toscane.

Finalement elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un petit téléphone jetable. Elle appuya sur la première touche en mémoire.

On décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

-« _Pronto ? »_(1) fit une voix grave.

-_« Dino Cavalone ? » _fit la jeune fille.

_-« Si… Chi parla ?»_

_-« Sono… Neve… __Lucce Neve (2) »_

-« _Neve? Sei Tu? Cosa succede? »_

-«_Ho bisogno di aiuto…» _

* * *

><p>(1) En français ça donnerai:<p>

-"Allo?"

-"Dino Cavalone?"

-"Oui… qui est à l'appareil?"

-"C'est… Neve … Lucce Neve"

-"Neve? C'est bien toi? Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-« J'ai besoin d'aide… »

Je ne suis pas vraiment certaine, mon italien remonte à trèèèèès loin (école primaire…. - -') et Google traduction, n'est vraiment pas d'une grande aide…donc si c'est faux n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part.

(2) Alors _Lucce _(Nom de famille : se prononce _**Loutché)**_

_Neve _(prénom : ça veut dire neige en italien et se prononce _**Nébé)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilaaaa! j'espère que ça vous a plu... je compte sur vous pour laisser un petit commentaire! Plus vous en laissez, et plus la suite arrivera vite! ^_^<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**Arrivederci Italia**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : **_Amano-sensei devrait m'écouter plus souvent… enfin moi je dis ça je dis rien...

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Konnichiwa mina-san ! O genki desu ka ?

Me revoici donc avec un tout nouveau chapitre où, on en apprend un peu plus ce le passé de Neve !

Sinon j'ai décidé pour le rythme de publication, ce sera toute les deux semaines environs, car j'ai deux autres fiction en cours, du coup je dois un peu jongler entre les trois, mais si je prends de l'avance je n'hésiterai pas à publier plus vite !… en attendant, je vous dis donc à dans deux semaine et puis :

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo II<strong>__ : _

_Arrivederci Italia_

* * *

><p><em>-« Pronto ? » fit une voix grave.<em>

_-« Dino Cavalone ? » fit la jeune fille._

_-« Si… Chi parla ?»_

_-« Sono… Neve… __Lucce Neve»_

_-« Neve? Sei Tu? Cosa succede? »_

_-«Ho bisogno di aiuto…» _

Neve raccrocha.

La conversation avec Cavalone fut rapide. Apparemment « Bucking-Horse » se trouvait actuellement au Japon où il avait demandé à la jeune fille de le rejoindre. Elle devait se rendre l'aéroport le plus proche de sa position, où l'attendait un billet d'avion.

Se situant actuellement aux abords de la ville de Pérouse, il lui fallut une demi-journée supplémentaire pour joindre l'aéroport de Florence.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune fille se trouvait enfin à bord de l'avion qui l'emmenait direction Aomori (1), la ville la plus proche du lieu où se trouvait le Cavalone.

D'ailleurs ce dernier n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Dés son arrivé la jeune fille se présenta à l'accueil où un billet de première classe l'attendait… de même, elle n'eu aucune difficulté à passer la sécurité, en dépit des armes qu'elle transportait dans son sac.

Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de présenté le faux passeport qu'elle avait fabriqué tout spécialement pour ce genre de situation ! Décidément faire partie de la mafia avait parfois du bon …

Confortablement installé sur son siège, Neve se permit enfin un moment de détente.

Elle repensa au dernier événement.

La première règle lorsque l'on intégrait la mafia, consistait à ne faire confiance à personne… cependant, il n'a jamais été dit qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance à sa propre famille… bien sur la Varia, n'était pas _vraiment _sa famille, elle n'avait été qu'une simple _stagiaire_.

En effet, à a peine quinze ans, la jeune fille était la plus jeune diplômé d' _**« El liceo Mezzogiorno**_ » (2), une école privée, réservé aux enfants de l'élite mafieuse, et où, on pouvait suivre des cours des plus … particuliers.

A sa sortie, elle fut approchée, puis recruté pour un stage au sein de la Varia, l'unité d'élite d'assassin des Vongola. La jeune fille n'avait pas longtemps hésité.

Bien évidement elle était déjà affiliée aux Vongola, mais il fallait faire parti des meilleurs pour joindre la Varia…

A présent, et presque un an plus tard, elle ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix…

Sortant de ses songes, Neve remarqua que l'avion amorçait enfin son atterrissage.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Dino Cavalone, était tranquillement assis dans son tout nouveau bureau au Japon, qu'il avait acquis, afin d'être plus proche de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, quand il reçut un coup de fil des plus étranges…

Neve Lucce.

Cela faisait prés d'un an qu'il avait vu la jeune fille pour la dernière fois. Elle devait avoir grandi. Elle était celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

A 16 ans, alors que le jeune Dino entamait sa dernière année à _**Mezzogiorno**_, la jeune prodige de 10 ans intégrait l'école mafieuse. Il n'avait alors pas prêté attention à cette fillette si particulière, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer d'échapper à son destin ainsi qu'à son tuteur démonique.

Ce n'est qu'un jour alors qu'il tentait une fois encore d'échapper à un des entrainements démonique de Reborn, que la petite fille lui vint en aide.

Rapidement, il se prit d'affection pour cette enfant trop sérieuse et trop mûre pour son âge.

S'il devait aujourd'hui qualifier Neve, le seul mot qui lui venait en tête était « trop ».

_Trop_ belle, _trop _intelligente… _trop_ douée.

Bien évidement la jeune fille était loin d'être parfaite. Grandir au sein de la mafia lui avait ôté toute notion de sentiments et de bonté. Et son séjour prolongé au sein de la Varia n'avait pas du l'aider… loin de là… Neve était dangereuse.

Dino se demanda si faire venir la jeune fille ici était une bonne idée finalement. Il devait en informer Reborn… lui saurait exactement quoi faire.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Neve rajusta son sac sur ses épaules et sortit. L'aéroport d'Aomori était bondé, et il y faisait une chaleur insoutenable.

La jeune fille avait oublié qu'au Japon on était en pleine période estivale. Elle s'était d'ailleurs rapidement changée optant pour des vêtements plus légers et surtout moins voyants… cependant, bien que son débardeur et son mini short en jeans soient des plus banals, elle estima d'après les regards incrédules qui se tournaient sur son passage, que ses cuissardes devaient faire un peut tache dans le décor. Cependant au vu de sa fuite des plus précipité, elle n'avait pas vraiment songé aux détails.

Rajustant ses Ray-ban sur son nez, la jeune fille se dirigea rapidement vers la zone de stationnement des taxis, quand un homme l'interpela :

-« Lucce-san ? »

Son costume noir et ses lunettes de soleil criaient son appartenance à la mafia.

-« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda froidement la jeune fille dans un japonais parfait.

L'homme ne dégageait aucune aura malfaisante. Cependant dans un excès de paranoïa des plus coutumier, elle attrapa discrètement une lame caché des ses cuissardes.

-« Je suis Toshiyu Hide, le chauffeur personnel de Dino-sama. Il m'a chargé de vous conduire au près de lui. » Dit-il ne prêtant aucune attention à son geste. « Veuillez me suivre s'il vous-plait »

Neve, suivit tranquillement l'homme, elle garda tout de même la lame dans sa main… on ne sait jamais…

Toshiyu la conduisit vers une Mercedes Benz C noire, et lui ouvrit la porte arrière. La jeune fille s'installa tranquillement, tandis que la voiture démarrait en trombe.

-« Où va-t-on ? » demanda-t-elle indifférente.

-« Namimori », répondit-il, « c'est une petite ville à une centaine de kilomètres d'ici.»

-« Bien.»

La voiture roula silencieusement pendant une bonne heure avant de finalement pénétrer, la périphérie de Namimori.

Ainsi, c'était donc ici que réside le futur Decimo, songea la jeune fille.

Bien sur Neve n'ignorait rien du fait que le futur parrain des Vongola soit un japonais, tout le monde était au courant.

Cependant, c'était bien la seul information qui avait filtré, on ne savait ni à quoi il ressemblait, ni où il résidait, ni ce dont il était capable, ni même son âge… ces informations étaient soigneusement gardé par le Nono, et seul quelques personnes haut placé étaient au courant de la situation.

Cependant Neve, sachant additionner deux plus deux, avait rapidement conclu que Dino faisait parti de ces personnes. Après tout la famille Cavalone était très bien placée au sein de l'alliance, et elle doutait que la présence de Dino au Japon soit due au hasard.

La jeune fille devait s'avouer être un peu curieuse (ce qui notons le, se produit très rarement) de voir à quoi ressemblait le futur Decimo.

Ça devait certainement être quelqu'un de très impressionnant pour avoir été choisit à la place de Xanxus (3).

Neve frissonna, bon sang ça devait carrément être un monstre !

La voiture ralentit finalement avant de se garer devant un Hôtel luxueux.

Le portier vint lui ouvrir la porte, et lui proposa de porter son sac, ce que la jeune fille refusa poliment. Elle ne se séparait jamais de ses armes dans un endroit étranger.

Toshiyu la guida à l'intérieure, et l'invita à l'attendre dans le vaste hall tandis qu'il récupérait la clé de sa chambre à la réception. Il revint une dizaine de minute plus tard, et l'invita à le suivre.

La jeune fille obtempéra silencieusement.

Sa suite se situait au dernier étage, en face de celle du Cavalone d'après le chauffeur.

Toshiyu lui ouvrit la porte et lui tendit sa carte d'accès.

-« je vous demande pardon Lucce-san » dit l'homme, « mais Dino-sama a laissé un mot à l'accueille disant qu'il à du s'absenter un moment pour régler une affaire urgente, il ne sera de retour que tard dans la soirée.»

-« Ce n'est pas grave » répondit la jeune fille, « j'ai des affaires à régler de toute manière …»

-« Lucce-san, je vous demanderez s'il vous-plait de ne pas essayer de quitter l'hôtel avant d'avoir vu Dino-sama, des gardes seront posté à l'entrée de votre chambre … »

-« Ha~, je ne savais pas que j'étais prisonnière » fit la jeune fille amusée.

Simple façade, intérieurement, Neve se demandait ce qui avait bien pu pousser à un tel comportement à son égard.

-« ce sont les ordres du boss » reprit calmement l'homme.

-« Bien » capitula la jeune fille dans un soupire, « mais dîtes bien à votre _boss _que j'aurai une discutions avec lui sur sa manière de traiter ses inviter… »

L'homme se contenta d'hocher poliment la tête avant de prendre congé.

Après un rapide tour de chambre, Neve s'affala finalement sur le lit King-size.

Elle était exténuée, cela faisait près de 40 heures, qu'elle avait fugué, et la jeune fille n'avait fermé les yeux depuis, pas même durant les 16H de vol Florence/Aomori, la fatigue s'abattit sur elle d'un coup.

Cependant, dans effort monumental, la jeune fille sortit son téléphone jetable du sac et appuya sur la deuxième touche en mémoire.

Son interlocuteur décrocha à la première sonnerie.

-« _Pronto _? » fit une voix grave.

-« _Code N° 233546NPOF15121989_ » Dit la jeune fille.

-« _Buonasera, Mlle Lucce, que puis-je pour vous_ ? » Répondit immédiatement la voix

-« _Transférez l'intégralité de mes comptes au Japon _»

-« _Ce sera fait Mlle._» (4) Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Mammon allait être fou de rage, songea la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

><p>(1)Namimori n'existant pas en réalité, et ne sachant surtout pas où elle se situe vu que Amano ne l'a pas précisé… j'ai choisit Aomori qui est une grande ville situé au nord du Japon<p>

(2)Pure invention de ma part…

(3)Héhé, oui elle risque d'être surprise !

(4)Bon la conversation est soi disant en italien, mais franchement j'avait la flemme de traduire… :p

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

**Ecris-vains en formation** : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review qui m'a beaucoup motivé ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise, et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! :D A bientôt !^^

**Warai-chan** : J'espère que cette suite ne ta pas déçue ) Bise !

* * *

><p>Voila c'est donc fini pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laissez vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaire, et puis surtout c'est motivant pour moi !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**Riunione**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Amano-sama… enfin presque tout…

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Yaa mina-san !

Voici le nouveau chapitre tout frais tout beau, en avance en plus ! Je sais je suis trop géniale … pas besoin de me le dire ! en même temps j'ai vraiment pas grand-chose à foutre en ce moment... du coup j'ai vraiment prit beauuucoup d'avance dans cette histoire ! ^_^

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo III<strong>__ :_

_Riunione_

* * *

><p><em>Mammon allait être fou de rage, songea la jeune fille avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil, un petit sourire aux lèvres.<em>

Neve fut réveillé par un étrange pressentiment.

Cette sensation elle la connaissait bien, c'était celle qui lui criait au danger.

Analysant rapidement son environnement, elle constatât qu'elle était toujours dans la même position que lorsqu'elle s'était endormie.

Il faisait sombre à présent, et la lune scintillait doucement dans un ciel sans nuages.

Silencieusement, et sans le moindre mouvement superflue, la jeune fille se saisit du couteau à cran qu'elle avait mis à l'intérieure de sa cuissarde gauche. Elle se leva toujours sans bruit et se plaça à l'angle du mur près de l'entrée.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement.

Décidément son agresseur n'était vraiment pas doué, songea avec amusement la jeune fille

Avant même que son attaquant n'effectue le moindre pas, la jeune fille, avec la souplesse d'un chat, lui sauta dessus, le plaquant efficacement contre le mur.

Sa main droite maintenait fermement les poignés de son adversaire au dessus de sa tête, tandis que de sa main gauche, elle appuyait le couteau sur la gorge de l'intrus.

La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, songea-t-elle dans un rictus.

-« Yaré, yaré, toujours aussi violente à ce que je vois… » Lui dit une voix amusée.

-« Et toi, toujours aussi mauvais… » Répondit la jeune fille en relâchant l'individu.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, et alluma la lumière de sa chambre.

Devant elle, se tenait Dino Cavalone, dixième parrain de la famille Cavalone et membre imminent de l'alliance.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à son souvenir.

Les cheveux blond scintillant sous la lumière, le regard sombre et pétillant de malice, il la fixait un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Derrière lui, à l'entrée de la chambre, se tenait Romario, son homme de main.

-« Tu as grandi Neve… » Reprit Bronco.

-« Et toi, tu n'as pas changé Dino… c'est comme ça que tu accueilles tes invites? » demanda la jeune fille de méchante humeur.

Non satisfait de l'avoir emprisonné dans cette chambre, ce crétin avait osé perturber son sommeil précieux !

La jeune fille s'affala sur un fauteuil du salon, et invita ses visiteurs à faire de même.

-« intéressant ton pyjama… » Fit le blond en s'attardant plus longuement que nécessaire sur ses cuissardes.

-« mes yeux c'est plus haut… » Répliqua-elle, tandis que Romario pouffait devant l'air déconfit de son Boss.

-« Bon sang… j'avais oublié à quel point tu étais insolente ! » rétorqua Dino.

-…

La jeune fille resta silencieuse. Elle en avait marre de tourner autour du pot, et le regard réfrigérant qu'elle dardait sur le jeune boss le lui fit bien comprendre.

Cependant le jeune homme n'était apparemment pas l'aire décidé à lui donner plus ample explication. Il avait perdu son sourire amusé et la fixait à présent avec un sérieux déplacé sur son visage habituellement jovial.

L'adolescente décida finalement de lancer les hostilités.

-« puis-je savoir à quoi rime tout ça Cavalone ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix réfrigérante. « Je ne pensais pas qu'en te demandant de l'aide je me retrouverais privée de sortie…» dit-elle sarcastique.

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, devant l'étrange tournure de phrase.

-« Si tu crois que je n'ai rien remarqué » reprit l'adolescente s'énervant doucement face au manque de réaction de son interlocuteur, « les gardes à l'entrée de la chambre… tes hommes posté au tour de l'hôtel, l'espion situé dans l'appartement en face de cette chambre… et bien sur, il ne faut pas oublier les trois micros que tu as planqué ici… »

S'il fut impressionné, le blond n'en laissa rien paraitre.

-« c'est peut-être à toi de me fournir une explication Lucce… » Rétorqua finalement le blond. « Oui tu pourras certainement m'expliquer pourquoi, même pas 24 H après avoir reçu ton coup de file, Superbi Squalo, ton commandant s'en ai pris au Decimo et à sa famille, dans un espace publique en plein milieu de civils, après avoir poursuivit et attaqué un membre du CEDEF… sans compter bien sur le fait qu'il volé la moitié des anneaux Vongola gardé par cette même personne…»

Dino ne quitta pas la jeune fille du regard.

S'il avait espéré obtenir une réaction à ses paroles il en fut grandement déçus, la fille était une pro. Son visage était de marbre, et n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, si ce n'est peut-être un léger palissement.

Pour Neve, la situation était tout autre. Si la jeune fille avait gardé son calme en apparence son cœur lui, s'était glacé d'effroi aux paroles du blond.

Squalo avait apparemment retrouvé sa trace…

S'efforçant au calme, et son cerveau tournant à plein régime, la jeune fille ne trouva aucune faille dans son plan… la Varia n'avait pas pu la retrouver aussi vite.

Repensant aux paroles de Dino, l'adolescente prit rapidement sa décision, si elle voulait la protection du Cavalone, il fallait lui prouver son innocence.

-« La nuit où je t'ai appelé, j'avais entendu une étrange conversation entre le boss et les autres… »

Elle lui raconta tout sans omettre le moindre détail, les circonstances qui l'avaient amené à douter, l'étrange comportement du Nono, sans oublier bien-sur la planification de son propres meurtre…

Dino fut choqué par les révélations de la jeune fille.

Il avait bien comprit que Xanxus complotait un truc pas très nette. Mais avec les révélations de Neve, la situation prenait une toute autre ampleur.

-« Bien, ne t'inquiètes pas je te crois, par contre tu auras peut-être plus de mal à convaincre Reborn et Iemitsu, ils sont assez remonté contre la Varia en ce moment… » Dit finalement le blond d'un air songeur.

-« Pas la peine baka Dino… » Fit une voix de bébé.

Neve réagit au quart de tour.

A vrai dire son corps avait réagit avant même que son cerveau n'en donne l'ordre.

D'un souple salto arrière, la jeune fille atterrit derrière son fauteuil, tandis que le couteau qu'elle tenait toujours depuis son affrontement avec Dino, quittait sa main pour se loger en face d'elle à l'endroit exact d'où provenait la voix.

Malheureusement, le couteau ne rencontra que le vide et se planta dans le mur.

La jeune fille entendit un son étranglé, et se releva avec précaution.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut des yeux aussi sombres que la nuit qui la fixait avec intérêt. Elles appartenaient à un tout jeune bébé, habillé d'un costume sombre et coiffé d'un fedora noir entouré d'un ruban orange, sur le quel reposait un petit caméléon vert. A son cou, pendait une tétine jaune, signe de son appartenance aux Arcobaleno.

-« Ciaossu »

Devant elle se tenait le tueur le plus puissant de la mafia, celui qui avait l'entière confiance du Nono.

Reborn.

La jeune fille était impressionnée, le bébé était surement présent depuis le début de la conversation, et elle n'avait absolument rien sentit venir.

-« Itaiii, Reborn ! » s'exclama une voix étranglé.

La blonde finit par remarqué que l'enfant se tenait debout sur la tête d'un Dino affalé par terre.

D'après la couleur cramoisie de sa joue droite, le jeune boss s'était certainement reçu un des coups de pied fétiche de son ancien professeur.

La jeune fille contempla la scène, d'un air las… apparemment certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

-« ohisashiburi desune Lucce (1)» fit le bébé, en ignorant complètement le pauvre Dino, et en s'installant tranquillement sur le fauteuil qu'occupait le blond quelques instant auparavant.

-« Ravi de vous revoir Signor Reborn » répondit la jeune fille, en inclinant légèrement la tête en signe de respect.

Dino finit par se relever, après que Romario se soit précipité à son secours.

Le blond s'installa sur un autre fauteuil en jetant un regard noir au bébé qui l'ignora complètement.

-« Oï Reborn ! je croyais que tu ne devais venir que demain… » Dit finalement le blond qui en avait marre de se faire ignorer… il était un boss de la mafia que diable !

-« ne me donne pas d'ordre… » Répliqua le bébé, en transformant Léon en pistolet qu'il pointât négligemment en direction du prétendu boss.

Ce dernier retint difficilement un glapissement de terreur.

-« Matakeu… on dirait vraiment que je ne t'ai rien apprit idiot d'élève… » reprit l'Arcobaleno sur un ton navré, « peut-être que je devrai t'organisé un entrainement spécial en compagnie de Tsuna… » Reprit-il, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et les yeux scintillant d'une lueur qui promettait mille et une souffrances.

Neve du faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, tandis que le blond tentait désespérément de convaincre son ancien tuteur qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin de s'entrainer.

Décidément, tout cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs.

Elle n'avait croisé Reborn que les rares fois où elle s'était rendue chez Dino, lorsque le jeune homme était encore en apprentissage en vue de devenir parrain. Et malgré les années qui ont passés, le bébé lui faisait toujours une aussi forte impression.

-« Oï, Lucce » dit l'Arcobaleno en la tirant de ses pensées, « que compte tu faire à présent ?»

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda la jeune fille perplexe, elle se méfiait du tueur, qui de son avis, avait parfois des idées bien étranges.

-« Je suppose qu'il n'est plus question pour toi de retourné en Italie pour l'instant, et encore moins de rejoindre ton ancien boss… » Répondit le bébé.

-« ce n'est pas dans mes plans effectivement… en rejoignant Dino, je voulais prioritairement leurs échapper … puis par la suite contacter le CEDEF pour les mettre au courant, mais je suppose, que je n'ai plus besoin de le faire puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris le Signor Iemitsu est déjà au Japon... donc c'est plutôt à moi de vous demander ce que vous comptez faire…»

-« Les demi-bagues Vongola qu'a prit Squalo sont des fausses » Fit le bébé sans détours.

Des fausses ? songea la jeune fille, alors ça veut dire..

-« … Effectivement, Xanxus ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte. Il débarquera ici dans une dizaine de jours maximum… » Reprit Reborn qui avait apparemment suivit le cours de ses pensées

Merde.

Elle était .merde.

Si Xanxus mettait la main sur elle… et bien elle ne ferait pas long feu, et c'était le cas de le dire… à moins que Squalo la découpe d'abord en sashimi… Elle ne savait pas vraiment qu'elle mort elle préférait…

Reborn sourit discrètement en voyant la jeune fille pâlir. Cette personne était décidément très intéressante et elle ferait certainement une recrue de choix pour compléter la famille de Tsuna. Enfin encore restait-il à la convaincre…

Dino lui, contemplait silencieusement la scène, il voyait très bien ou voulait en venir ce démon de Reborn, mais il doutait que la jeune fille accepte.

Il connaissait assez bien Neve, et le peu que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle ne suivait pas avec n'importe qui.

Et bien que Dino sache à quel point son petit frère était incroyable, il doutait que la jeune fille soit du même avis que lui. Elle ne voudra certainement pas suivre un adolescent, qui de surcroit refusait de faire partie de la mafia.

Une chose était sur à propos de Neve, c'est qu'elle était fière de son appartenance aux Vongola, et était très fidèle au Nono.

Cela relevait de son passé, bien qu'il ne sache pas exactement pourquoi…

-« Et bien que me proposez vous Signor Reborn ? » demanda finalement la jeune fille résigné.

Cela ne servirait à rien de fuir pour le moment, Xanxus la retrouverait tôt ou tard, alors autant se faire de bons alliés tout de suite.

-« Et bien, que dirai-tu de joindre la famille du futur Parrain, en tant que Gardienne de la Neige, c'est le poste pour lequel tu as été recruté chez la Varia non ? Et il nous manquait quelqu'un pour ce poste de toute manière…» Répondit le bébé l'air de rien.

Rejoindre la famille du Decimo ? Si facilement ? Ce n'était pas n'importe quel poste qui lui était proposé… alors où était donc le piège ? se demanda la blonde.

Reborn se crispa légèrement, tandis qu'il suivait les pensées de la jeune fille… oui décidément cette Lucce était beaucoup trop clairvoyante.

-« C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas Signor Reborn… » Répondit finalement l'adolescente, « cependant, sans vouloir vous offenser, je préférerai tout de même, rencontrer le Decimo… après tout, peu importe ce que j'en pense, la décision final lui revient, et je ne sais pas s'il me trouvera digne d'occuper cette position… » Reprit-elle songeuse.

Reborn cacha habillement son air déçu, tandis que Dino et Romario retenait difficilement un fou rire.

Il décida cependant d'en rester là pour ce soir, il était rare que le tueur reste sur un échec, cependant cette jeune fille n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on pouvait facilement manipuler, il ne restait donc plus qu'à Tsuna de la convaincre, chose dont le tueur ne doutait pas… ppff pas la peine de se mentir… Son idiot d'élève était loin d'être sorti de l'auberge…

-« Très bien, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas te joindre à nous demain soir ? » Demanda finalement le tueur, « je te présenterai à toute la famille… »

* * *

><p>(1)« ça faisait un bail Lucce »<p>

* * *

><p>Et oui, au menu du prochain chapitre la rencontre tant attendu ! ^^<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR<strong> _:

**Ecris-vains en formation** : Coucou ça me fais plaisir de voir que l'histoire te captive toujours autant ! J'espère que ces deux semaines n'ont pas été trop longue et que ce chapitre à été à la hauteur de tes espérance… personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! En tout cas tes commentaires me mettent toujours autant le baume au cœur ! See you again desu !

**Xanara **: Et oui un nouveau gardien et une fille en plus ! J'avoue que ce n'est pas très commun… En ce qui concerne mon personnage et bien rassure toi, je n'ai pas particulièrement envie non plus d'en faire une mary-sue ! Certes Neve est décrite comme très belle … mais après tout des jolies filles on en voit tous les jours ! Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui manque ! Mais tu remarqueras que j'ai tout de même évité les cheveux roses et les yeux violets ! xD…. sinon bah ne t'inquiètes pas, même si elle est décrite comme très belle physiquement… c'est loiiiiiin d'être le cas mentalement ! Sinon bah ravi que ça t'ai plut en tout cas ! Baybay

* * *

><p><strong>A LIRE : IMPORTANT !<strong>

**Par rapport aux personnes qui mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris ou en alerte… les gars sérieusement si vous prenez la peine de clicker en bas pourquoi ne pas porter votre action jusqu'au bout ? Je veux dire, si cette histoire vous plait pourquoi ne pas l'exprimer… je ne vous demande pas de roman, juste quelques mot ou même un smiley si vous avez vraiment la flemme ! Je dis ça parce que contrairement à ce que disent certains auteurs, on n'écrit pas simplement pour nous mais également pour avoir votre avis sur ce que vous avez lu… sinon ou serai l'intérêt de publier, s'il n'y a aucun échange? Donc personnellement j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis, surtout que plus le nombre de commentaire reçus est élevé et plus c'est motivant de continuer cette histoire! Non parce que bon, sincèrement quand je vois que par exemple il n'y a eu que deux commentaires pour le chapitre précédent, et qu'en parallèle il y a eu près de 200 visites ( !) pour ce même chapitre… sincèrement ça me met hors de moi et ça me démotive VRAIMEN T à publier la suite ! **

**Alors aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire je vous demande s'il vous plait de faire un petit effort ! Quelques mots ce n'est vraiment pas cher payé par rapport à l'effort fourni !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**Incontro**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout est à Amano-sama… enfin presque tout…

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Tout d'abord **Merciiiiiiiii** pour touts vos commentaire ! ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir, et ça ne m'a que motivé d'avantage à continuer cette fiction … vous trouverez tout les RAR en bas !

Sinon et bien pour vous remercier, voici encore un nouveau chapitre avec une semaine d'avance ! C'est enfin la rencontre tant attendu… Régalez-vous !

* * *

><p><em>¤ Bonne Lecture ¤<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo IV<strong>__ :_

_Incontro_

* * *

><p>Neve était fin prête. Dans quelques minutes, elle allait enfin rencontrer l'homme qui bientôt, sera à la tête de la plus puissante famille mafieuse au monde.<p>

Elle devait s'avouer être un peu stressé pour l'occasion. Elle s'était imaginé quelqu'un faisant deux fois la taille de Xanxus et surement deux fois plus fort que lui… Après tout ce n'était certainement pas pour rien que le Nono l'avait choisit à la place de son propre fils !

Pour cette occasion, la jeune fille avait enfilé ses plus beaux atouts.

Elle avait revêtue son pantalon en cuire préféré, un débardeur noir moulant, avec une tête de mort, ainsi que ses cuissardes fétiche. Ses longs cheveux blonds cascadaient librement sur ses épaules.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au miroir. Parfait, elle avait l'aire dangereuse, une vraie pro. Cela fera certainement bonne impression.

La jeune fille mit sa veste en cuire sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, elle repéra immédiatement la chevelure claire de Dino.

C'était lui qui était chargé de l'emmener chez le Decimo.

-« Tu t'es mise sur ton trente-et-un à ce que je vois… » Dit-il dans un étrange petit sourire moqueur, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

« Je vois que ce n'est pas vraiment ton cas… » Rétorqua acidement l'adolescente en détaillant dédaigneusement la tenue du blond.

Franchement, cette veste était d'un mauvais gout… Le Cavalone comptait vraiment se présenter ainsi devant le Decimo ? La jeune fille ne savait certes rien sur son futur boss, mais, elle était sur d'une chose… si un jour Dino, osait se présenter ainsi devant Xanxus… elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau ! Etre présentable était signe de respect dans leurs monde !

Ils se dirigèrent finalement vers la Ferrari rouge du jeune boss.

Au moins il a bon gout pour les voitures… songea distraitement la jeune fille, tandis que son compagnon lui ouvrait galamment la portière, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

L'adolescente s'installa confortablement, recula sa chaise au maximum et croisa ses pieds sur le tableau de bord.

Ça lui fera les pieds à ce crétin blond… on ne se moquait pas d'elle impunément.

-« Ne prends pas tes aises chère amie, ce n'est qu'à quelques minutes d'ici… » Fit le blond en s'installant pas contrarié pour un sou, et souriant intérieurement devant l'aire boudeur de la blonde.

Il démarra finalement en trombe, faisant voler un nuage de poussière sur son passage.

Le voyage se déroula silencieusement, et au bout de quelques minutes, Dino se gara devant une maison des plus banales.

-« on est arrivé. » signala-t-il inutilement.

Neve se demanda tout de même s'il fallait continuer la route à pied où quelques chose du genre.

Parce que certainement, le Decimo, ne pouvait habiter dans cette petite maisonnée qui tiendrait certainement dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir de la Varia.

Elle finit tout de même par sortir de la voiture, et suivit Dino qui entrait tranquillement dans le jardin, comme s'il était chez lui…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire exactement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit bruyamment sur un jeune adolescent.

Il devait avoir à peu près son âge. Ses cheveux caramel se dressaient sur crâne défiant toute loi de gravitée, ses grands yeux noisette pétillaient de joie, tandis qu'un sourire lumineux éclairait ses lèvres. Il portait un jeans des plus communs, et un sweet-shirt bleu à capuche avec le chiffre 27.

-« Dino-san ! » s'écriât l'adolescent en se précipitant à leur encontre.

Qui était-il donc pour s'adresser aussi familièrement au Cavalone ? Se demanda intérieurement la jeune fille.

Apparemment l'adolescent ne l'avait pas encore repérer.

-« Tsuna ! » s'exclama Dino en ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux du brun.

Tsuna …? Ne me dîtes pas…. S'horrifia intérieurement Neve.

Cependant l'adolescente fut interrompue dans ses horribles pensées par Dino.

-« Tsuna, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un… » Dit l'horrible crétin, en mettant son bras sur ces épaules, « voici Lucce Neve… » Continua-t-il en la serrant contre lui, certainement pour prévenir de toute tentative de fuite, « Neve, » reprit-il à son adresse, « Je te présente Sawada Tsunayoshi, le futur Vongola Decimo… » Fini-t-il dans un horrible sourire moqueur.

Neve se demanda si c'est à ce moment là qu'elle était sensé rire…

-« Ko… Konnichiwa… » Dit l'adolescent d'une voix mal assuré avec un petit signe de la main.

Non, finalement, elle allait opter pour l'évanouissement. C'était certainement l'option la plus sur…

Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourrée ? se demanda désespérément Neve 

¤ KHR ! ¤ 

Neve était tranquillement assise à la table basse de la chambre de Tsuna.

Le prétendu decimo, lui faisait face, Reborn confortablement installé sur son épaule, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, tandis que Dino, était à sa droite, l'aire de s'amuser comme jamais.

Toujours sous le choc, la jeune fille n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis sa rencontre avec le futur _ Boss_ des Vongola.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était perplexe. Reborn l'avait prévenu que Dino viendrait ce soir accompagné.

Le jeune homme avait été sur les nerfs toute la journée, il se demandait si c'était encore quelqu'un de dangereux, parce qu'entre les entrainements de plus en plus démoniaques de Reborn, et ce mec qui avait tenté de lui faire la peau la veille… la semaine avait été plutôt éprouvante pour le futur boss.

Il détailla la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

Elle était très belle, peut-être même aussi belle que Kyoko-chan.

Ses cheveux blond presque blanc ondulaient légèrement sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleu nuit le fixait d'un air absent, son nez était légèrement retroussé, ses lèvres, rouge et pulpeuses, et sa peau de porcelaine ne recelait aucun défaut.

Cependant, outre sa beauté parfaite, ce qui avait le plus marqué Tsuna était l'impression que dégageait la jeune fille.

Tout en lui, hurlait que l'adolescente était dangereuse. D'ailleurs il suffisait de voir son visage de marbre et ses yeux froids. Tout en elle criait son apparence à la mafia.

-« A… Ano… Lucce-san… » Dit en se décidant finalement à briser le silence pesant, « tu es sur que tout vas bien ? »

La jeune fille, elle, était en plein cauchemar. Ce gosse ne pouvait _pas_ être le futur Decimo. C'était certainement encore une mauvaise blague dont l'Arcobaleno avait le secret.

L'italienne se permit de détaillé un peu plus le jeune homme.

Le garçon transpirait la naïveté. Ses grands yeux lumineux scintillaient d'innocence.

Bon, songea l'adolescente avec réticence, peut-être qu'il n'est pas aussi faible qu'il en a l'aire, après tout elle avait apprit à ne jamais se fier aux apparences dans la mafia.

-« Veuillez excusez mon impertinence, Decimo » répondit –enfin- la blonde en se décidant à lui laisser une chance, « c'est juste que je me sens un peu… _dépaysée_ … » Reprit-elle en jetant un regard noir à Dino qui essayait difficilement de réprimer son fou rire.

-« Lucce, fait parti de la mafia, Tsuna » indiqua Reborn, « elle va nous être très utile, vu qu'elle a fait parti de la Varia ! » conclut-il en un sourire.

-« HIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! » Hurla le jeune homme.

Il se releva précipitamment, manquant de se rétamer, un air de pure horreur inscrit sur son visage.

_Putain Xanxus ne va en faire qu'une bouchée_, songea désespérément la blonde.

Se décidant finalement à mettre fin à cette mascarade, elle s'apprêta à leur demander des explications, lorsqu'elle fut brusquement interrompue, par la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

-« Juudaime ! » Brailla le nouveau venu, en pénétrant bruyamment dans la chambre, « Reborn-san m'a prévenu que vous avez organisé une réunion pour mettre en place notre plan d'action ! Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu !»

-« Yo Tsuna ! » fit une autre voix sur un ton joyeux.

-« OOOOH SAWADA ! JE SUIS VENU EXTREMEMENT VITE ! »

-« IDIOTS DE SPORTIFS! Comment pouvez-vous être aussi détendu dans une telle situation !»

-« Qu'est ce que t'as dis Tako-Heato ? »

-« ma~ma~, Gokudera… Sempaï… »

Neve détailla d'un air incrédule les nouveaux arrivants.

-« Gokudera-kun ! Yamamoto ! Onii-san! » S'écriât Tsuna paniqué.

_C'est quoi encore ce putain de bordel_ ? Songea la jeune fille incrédule.

Trois adolescents venaient de faire irruption dans la chambre de Decimo.

Le premier avait des cheveux blancs qui encadraient savamment son visage, d'où transperceait des yeux d'un vert éclatants, et menaçait à présent les deux autres avec ce qui semblait être de la dynamites.

Le deuxième, les cheveux soigneusement ébouriffé, des yeux ambre chaleureux et un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, riait sans se soucier de la dispute de ses ami, les mains nonchalamment croisés derrière sa tête.

Le troisième lui, avait des cheveux blancs, coupé court, et semblait littéralement s'enflammer à chaque parole de son interlocuteur.

-« je suis désolé Juudaime ! Ces idiots ont réussit à me suivre jusqu'ici ! » Dit le premier en s'inclinant profondément devant le Decimo.

-« mais… mais qu'est ce que vous faites là ? … » Demanda le prétendu boss complètement perdu.

Apparemment aucun des trois n'avaient encore remarqué sa présence, nota distraitement la jeune fille.

Elle ouvrit la bouche afin d'y remédier, lorsqu'elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue, par la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait.

Un nouvel arrivant fit son apparition.

Assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le jeune homme avait des cheveux noir, une frange retombant élégamment sur son front. Son visage était de marbre, et ses yeux gris étaient aussi froids que le pôle nord. Une veste sombre était négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, et un brassard rouge et or où on pouvait distinguer les mots « comité de discipline », ornait son bras gauche

-« L'Akambo, m'a promit un combat si je venais ce soir chez Sawada » dit-il, en guise d'explication sur un ton indifférent.

_Putain, mais ils se déplacent en troupeaux ou quoi_ ? Songea furieusement Neve qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme face à autant d'intrus bruyant.

-« HIIIIIIIE… Hi… Hibari-san ! » S'écriât le Decimo d'une voix aigüe.

-« Teme ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Comment oses-tu entrer comme ça chez le Juudaime ? » S'exclama celui qui se prénommait apparemment Gokudera, en sortant d'on ne savait où, plusieurs dynamites.

-« Tu as une réclamation à faire herbivore ? » rétorqua Hibari, d'une voix froide en sortant des tonfas de nulle part.

-« Hibari-san ! Gokudera-kun ! Arrêtez !… Reborn ! Fais quelques choses ! » S'écriât Tsuna complètement paniqué à présent.

-« Ne me donnes pas d'ordre idiot d'élève ! » rétorqua le bébé.

Assit sur le fauteuil du bureau, et sirotant un expresso, il semblait complètement indifférent à la situation.

Neve se décida finalement à intervenir.

Une veine palpitant dangereusement sur sa tempe, elle se releva lentement, une aura noire, l'entourant, attirant efficacement tout les regards présents.

-« Cavalone ! Je te jure que tu me le payeras ! » S'exclama finalement la jeune fille excédé en pointant un index accusateur sur le blond amusé.

Tout était de la faute de ce crétin ! C'était lui qui lui avait demandé de la rejoindre au Japon. Sans lui et ses idées débiles, elle ne se retrouverait pas dans cette situation, au milieu de tout ces gens dérangés, qui se permettaient de s'amuser dans une situation aussi critique.

-« Matakeu… tu fais vraiment peur avec cette tête….» Rétorqua Dino en soupirant devant le tempérament violent de son amie.

-« T'es qui toi ? » Demanda finalement Gokudera d'un ton mauvais, en se décidant à briser le silence et réveillant par la même occasion, les autres qui fixaient la jeune femme d'un aire stupéfait.

L'adolescente ne lui prêta aucune attention, son regard noir toujours fixé sur le blond.

Et tandis que Tsuna retenait un glapissement de terreur devant l'aura sombre de la jeune fille, que Ryohei braillait un « IL YA UNE INCONNU A L'EXTREME DANS TA MAISON SAWADA ! », que Gokudera sortait précipitamment un tas de dynamites énervé de se voir ainsi ignoré, que Yamamoto essayait difficilement de le retenir, en regardant, le visage inhabituellement sérieux, la jeune fille, et que Hibari la fixait froidement, Reborn se décida enfin à intervenir.

-« Calmez-vous… tout de suite… » Dit l'Arcobaleno d'un ton sans appel.

-« demo Reborn-san… » Dit le mec aux dynamites en essayant de protester.

Le regard noir que lui jeta l'hitman le fit immédiatement taire.

-« Bien » Reprit finalement Reborn après que tout le monde ait pris place.

La petite chambre de Tsuna était surpeuplée à présent.

Neve avait reprit sa place, le decimo face à elle, Dino à sa droite et Yamamoto à sa gauche.

Gokudera lui, s'était installé juste à coté de son Boss et la fixait d'un regard mauvais, tandis que Hibari et Ryohei étaient posté à côté de la fenêtre.

-« Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé » reprit le bébé toujours installé sur son fauteuil, « on va enfin pouvoir commencer …»

* * *

><p>J'ai un <strong>petit cadeau<strong> pour vous les amis... voici une photo de la personne m'ayant inspiré (physiquement parlant bien sur et a quelques détails près) le personnage de Neve :

**http: / www. thesnipenews. com/ wp-content/ gallery/sara-paxton/ sarapaxton3. jpg** (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces)

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

_**Kyosenki **_: héhé oui le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est quelle a été étonné comme tu dis ! J'espère que ce chapitre ta plu ^^

_**Xanara **_: ne t'inquiéte pas, Neve garde en effet, encore quelques secret dans son placard ! ^^ Sinon merci de continuer à me soutenir ! :D

_**Anonymesdu93 **_: Pour te répondre la vérité, je ne sais pas du tout si je vais mettre du yaoi… j'ai commencer effectivement à songer à un couple, mais je ne suis pas trop doué pour écrire ça dans la mesure ou j'ai peur de rendre les personnages trop OOC, enfin tout ça pour dire que je pense de plus en plus à mettre un couple yaoi… ^^

_**Vargas Famiglia **_: Voici la suite tant attendue ! J'espère que ça t'as plu ! :D

Ecris-vains en formation : Et oui, comme tu as pu le constater, la rencontre a fait plus que des étincelles ! En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que cette histoire continue à te plaire ! )

_**Shiroki : **_Merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire… même si c'était un smiley ça m'a fait plaisir ! :D :D :D

_**Freed :**_ Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un gardien de la neige dans un des jeu de Reborn ! xD et bien en tout cas ça me fais plaisir que tu apprécie cette fiction ! j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ! :D

_**leena456**_ : Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre !

Haha 8D : MDR ! en tout cas c'est gentil d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, alors que je sais que sur un portable c'est un peu chiant ! Je suis ravie de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi qui pense que le monde de KHR ! avait besoin d'une touche féminine ! :D en tout cas j'espère que ça te plaira encore longtemps ! ^^

_**Ojo **_: héhé oui sa rencontre avec Kyoko et surtout Haru risque d'être intéressante… sinon pour répondre à ta question concernant la bataille des anneaux… et bien je ne sais pas trop…je ne pense pas tout reprendre, je vais plutôt me contenter de narrer le combat de Neve et peut-être reprendre quelques moment clé de la batailles… _**à vrai dire je voulais vous demander votre avis à tous… est ce que vous voulez que je reprenne tout les combats ou pas ?  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Encore une fois, merci à tous de votre soutient ! :D<br>**

* * *

><p>Le Prochain chapitre s'intitulera :<p>

_**Sanguinosa Neve **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : **_Je suis en pleine négociation avec Amano-sensei, je compte bien lui faire céder mon Squa-chan !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Voici encore une fois un chapitre avec quelques jours d'avance ! chui pas trop génial franchement ? je m'impressionne moi-même (oui, oui, mes chevilles vont bien… pourquoi cette question ?:p), en tout cas j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! j'espère que vous l'aimerai tout autant ! A dans deux semaines ! ^_^

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo V<strong>__ :_

_Sanguinosa Neve_

* * *

><p><em>-« Maintenant que tout le monde est calmé » reprit le bébé toujours installé sur son fauteuil, « on va enfin pouvoir commencer …»<em>

-« Juudaime… qui est cette fille ? » demanda finalement Gokudera dont le regard noir ne quittait pas l'italienne.

Neve qui n'appréciait que très peu que l'on parle d'elle de cette manière, s'apprêta à lancer une remarque cinglante à l'argenté, qu'elle n'appréciait décidément pas, lorsque Dino prit la parole

-« Je vous présente Lucce Neve, surnommé Sanguinosa Neve » dit-il, « littéralement Neige sanglante… » Reprit-il devant le regard incompréhensif de Tsuna.

_HIIIIIE_, songea le brun, en dardant un regard effrayé sur la jeune fille, _même son surnom fait peur !_

-« haha… quel surnom violent pour une fille…. » Dit finalement Yamamoto en souriant avec insouciance.

Neve lui jeta un regard plein de dédain.

_Bon_ _sang, ce que ces gosses pouvaient être fatiguant_, songea la jeune fille en retenant un énième soupire.

-« Lucce, fait parti des Vongola depuis quelques années maintenant » Dit Reborn, « et après avoir finit brillamment obtenu son diplôme à l'âge de 15 ans de _**Mezzogiorno**_, l'école mafieuse la plus prestigieuse au monde, elle a été recruté par la Varia, l'organisation d'assassin d'élite des Vongola, depuis environs un an maintenant… Cette même Varia dont fait partit Superbi Squalo, l'épéiste qui vous a attaqué hier… » Conclut le bébé dans un sourire innocent.

Apparemment l'Arcobaleno avait déjà fait ses propres recherches.

-« NANIIIIIIII » s'écrièrent tous les adolescents présents.

Enfin presque tous, Tsuna qui le savait déjà, se contenta de la regarder encore plus effrayé, tandis que Hibari lui jetait un regard un peu plus intéressé.

_Ha~_, songea le préfet en chef du comité de discipline, _cette herbivore est peut-être plus intéressante qu'elle n'en à l'aire…_

-« TEME ! » s'emporta une nouvelle fois le gardien de la tempête, « tu comptes t'en prendre au Juudaime ? »

-« D'après toi crétin ? » cingla finalement la jeune fille excédé, « Si je comptais m'en prendre à lui, est ce que je serai tranquillement assise ici à subir tes remarques stupides ? »

-« TOI ! Je vais t'exploser ! » Rétorqua l'argenté en se levant hors de lui, et sortant plusieurs doses de ses bombes.

-« Gokudera-kun ! Calme toi voyons ! » Dit Tsuna paniqué en essayant d'empêcher son gardien d'allumer ses dynamites, tandis que Yamamoto et Ryohei riaient de son emportement. Le jeune boss se demanda si sa chambre survivrait à cette soirée.

-« Pf…et c'est avec ces pétard que tu compte le faire ? » rétorqua Neve avec dédain, en sortant tout de même discrètement une lame de ses cuissardes. L'idiot lui tapait définitivement sur les nerfs.

-« Neve, arrêtes de le provoquer… » Intervint finalement le Cavalone, en essayant de la calmer.

-« N'oublies pas que j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec toi Bronco… » Chuchota sadiquement la jeune fille, de manière à ce que seul le blond puisse l'entendre, tandis que Gokudera tentait toujours d'échapper à la prise de son boss.

Dino déglutit difficilement, il était mal… très mal, songea-t-il avec un frisson

-« Fermez là tous ! » intervint finalement l'Arcobaleno, « Gokudera, si tu veux devenir le bras droit de Tsuna, tu devrais arrêter de t'emporter pour tout et n'importe quoi ! » dit-il à l'adresse de l'argenté qui se cofondât immédiatement en excuses.

_Lui ? Bras droit ? _Songea distraitement la jeune fille avec un reniflement de dédain, _remarque avec une tel bande de bras cassé, ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant…_

-« Signor Reborn » Reprit finalement la blonde, « qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire ? » dit-elle en dévisageant chacun des gardiens présents.

-« Je te présente les gardiens de la dixième génération Vongola » répondit l'Arcobaleno, « Voici Gokudera Hayato, Gardien de la Tempête » reprit il en désignant l'homme aux bombes qui la fixait avec dédain

- « Yamamoto Takeshi, Gardien de la Pluie » il désignât le brun au sourire débile (**nda** : _d'après elle bien sur … moi je l'adore mon Take-kun!),_ qui la gratifiât d'un signe de la main accompagné d'un « Yaa »(1) qu'elle ignora avec soin

- « Sasagawa Ryohei, Gardien du Soleil » reprit l'Arcobaleno en indiquant l'homme aux cheveux blancs qui la salua d'un « ENCHANTE A L' EXTREME ! » qu'elle ignora encore une fois bien sur

- « Hibari Kyoya, Gardien du nuage » continuât-il en désignant le brun au regard polaire qui la fixait avec d'un aire neutre.

_Enfin un dont on peut peut-être tirer quelque chose,_ songea distraitement la jeune fille en détaillant le préfet. Le garçon dégageait une aura de force impressionnante, _à ce demander ce qu'il fait avec eux…_

-« Et bien sur, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gardien du Ciel, et futur Vongola Decimo… » Conclu le bébé dans un sourire indéchiffrable, en désignant le brun qui aurait préféré que l'on l'oublie.

Neve le darda d'un regard impénétrable.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

De l'avis de la jeune fille, le garçon semblait extrêmement faible… et pourtant… oui et pourtant le Nono l'avait désigné comme successeur, Reborn, l'Arcobaleno le plus puissant de la mafia avait accepté de l'entrainer personnellement, Dino Cavalone, parrain de la famille Cavalone qui avait à lui seul construit un empire financier, et tirer sa famille vers les sommets le considérait comme un égal, et ses gardiens lui semblaient être des plus fidèle. Après tout celui que l'on surnommait Smoking-Bombe Hayato (oui elle avait fait le rapprochement) était bien connu dans la mafia, pour avoir fugué de sa famille et pour son refus d'appartenir à une autre… et pourtant il ressemblait à un chien fidele devant son maitre…

_Qui était donc ce garçon_ ? _Comment avait-il réussi à s'entourer d'autant de personnalité… _se demanda soudain la jeune fille en fixant un Tsuna de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Oï Lucce » Dit soudainement Reborn, la tirant efficacement de ses pensées, « qu'est ce que tu peux nous dire sur la Varia ? »

La jeune fille se permit un haussement de sourcil devant l'étrange question de l'Arcobaleno, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Gokudera lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

-« Reborn-san ! » S'exclama le métisse, « On ne peut pas faire confiance à cette fille… » Reprit-il en la pointant furieusement du doigt, « si ça se trouve elle leur sert d'espion ! D'ailleurs je ne vois même pas pourquoi elle est toujours en liberté, sachant qu'un de ses collègues à attaquer le Juudaime, et que les autres ne vont pas tarder à le faire ! » Conclu-t-il d'un ton triomphant, tandis que Ryohei et Yamamoto la fixaient septique.

Tsuna lui ne dit rien. De un parce que la jeune fille lui faisait vraiment trop peur, et de deux parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle soit mauvaise… Dangereuse certes, mais pas forcement mauvaise

-« Si tu ne comprends pas le pourquoi du comment, c'est surement parce que tu es trop stupide pour tirer des conclusions tout seul ! » s'exclama dédaigneusement la jeune fille, en ignorant superbement le glapissement furieux de son interlocuteur, « C'est vrai que le Signor Reborn et le Cavalone n'ont certainement pas pensé à cette éventualité avant que ton cerveau de génie ne le leur souffle… Mais je vais quand même essayer de rendre le tout très simple pour quelqu'un comme toi. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est parce que j'ai _démissionné_ sans préavis et qu'à présent je suis certainement la personne n° 1 à abattre pour Xanxus… »

Le gardien de la Tempête, s'apprêta à faire comprendre à cette fille de quel bois il se chauffait, lorsqu'il fut interrompit par le Cavalone.

-« tu n'as pas répondu à la question de Reborn, Neve » remarqua-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille le fixait un instant d'un aire calculateur avant de répondre prudemment.

-« A vrai dire, et excuser mon impolitesse Signor Reborn, je ne vois pas en quoi cette question peut vous aider… je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si vous prévoyez de vous battre contre la Varia… » Conclu la jeune fille d'un aire amusé.

Cependant, tout amusement quitta son visage en voyant l'expression sérieuse de l'Arcobaleno et de Bronco.

-« Bien sur que si ! » lui répondit fièrement Gokudera le torse bombé et le regard méprisant, « le Juudaime ne fera qu'une bouché de ce connard ! »

-« haha… c'est vrai que la prochaine fois que ce mec à l'épée se pointe, on sera prêt ! » Dit Yamamoto avec bonne humeur, ses yeux reflétant pourtant toute sa détermination.

-« ON VA LES BATTRE A L'EXTRÊME ! » Hurla Ryohei en brandissant ses poings en l'air.

-« Je mordrais à mort tous ceux qui perturberont l'ordre de Namimori » Conclu Hibari en brandissant ses tonfas.

-« Mina… (2)» Souffla Tsuna, le regard brillant d'inquiétude pour ses amis

Neve les regarda comme s'ils étaient fous… ce qu'ils étaient probablement d'ailleurs, elle se décida très vite à faire redescendre cette bande d'inconscient sur terre…

Décidant qu'elle avait suffisamment discuté avec la bande de jeunes imbéciles, elle décida de les ignorer royalement à partir de cet instant.

_La stupidité, ça peut devenir contagieux_, songea la jeune fille

-« Ils n'ont aucune chance… » Dit-elle froidement à l'adresse de l'Arcobaleno, faisant ainsi taire tout le monde, « si vous les laissez se battre, ce sera un vrai bain de sang, et ça ferra des morts vraiment inutile » conclut la jeune fille

-« Et qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? » Demanda Reborn d'un air sérieux, faisant ainsi taire Gokudera qui s'apprêtait une fois de plus à protester.

-« La Varia… ce ne sont pas simplement des tueurs professionnels, ce sont des monstres… de _vrai _monstre, sans foie ni lois… le combat les amusent… le _meurtre_ les amusent… Xanxus n'aura pas besoin de lever le petit doigt pour vous écrabouiller… Je ne dis pas que vous n'êtes pas fort ! » dit la jeune fille en les voyant sur le point de la couper, « je dis seulement qu'importe votre force, ce ne serra jamais suffisant, pour la seule et bonne raison, qu'ils ont des années d'avance par rapport à vous… des années d'expérience en combat, que vous ne pourrez jamais combler en si peux de temps… » conclut-telle sous le regard incrédule de tous les gardiens

-« est tu entrain d'insinuer que je suis faible, herbivore ? » demanda dangereusement le dénommé Hibari en sortant ses tonfas et en se mettant en position d'attaque.

Neve le dévisagea distraitement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce jeune homme en apparence si calme, serait le premier à réagir.

Voyant qu'elle prenait trop de temps à lui répondre, le gardien du nuage prit son silence pour une confirmation, et se jeta brusquement sur elle.

La jeune fille toujours perdue dans ses pensées esquiva l'attaque de justesse.

-« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIE, Hibari-san ! » S'écriât Tsuna en se précipitant pour stopper le préfet. Mais il fut arrêté par Reborn qui leur intima à tous de ne pas intervenir et de dégager le passage.

L'Arcobaleno regarda sombrement Neve esquiver facilement un coup de tonfas qui aurait pu lui briser la mâchoire. Malgré l'espace restreint, la jeune fille semblait danser gracieusement au tour de Hibari, sans que celui-ci ne parvienne à lui porter le moindre coup. Ce qui bien sur ne faisait qu'énerver d'avantage le carnivore…

Elle esquiva un énième coup qui aurait pu lui briser le crâne.

Le gardien du nuage était fort, _très_ fort… pour un novice en tout cas… le brun cherchait d'avantage à la blesser qu'à lui porter un coup mortel. La jeune fille établit rapidement sa stratégie… ils voulaient une preuve de leurs incompétence ? Ils allaient être servis…

Voyant un coup de tonfas arriver rapidement vers son abdomen, la jeune fille décida de ne pas l'esquiver. Elle vit le japonais sourire de triomphe lorsqu'il la toucha lui coupant littéralement le souffle.

_Il frappe vraiment fort l'enfoiré_, songea la jeune fille en retenant une grimace de douleur, _cependant ce ne sera jamais suffisant pour me battre…_

Elle bloqua brusquement le poignet qui venait de l'attaquer, et d'un habile mouvement, elle fit basculer Hibari par-dessus son dos le plaquant immédiatement au sol et s'asseyant rapidement sur son torse, lui coupant le souffle. La jeune fille en profita pour bloquer sa deuxième main et les releva au dessus de sa tête, elle plaqua la lame qui n'avait pas quitté sa main depuis le début sur la gorge du garçon, prévenant ainsi toute tentative d'esquive.

Elle entailla légèrement la gorge du jeune homme, qui la fixait choqué de n'avoir rien vu venir. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulât de la plaie, et tintât de rouge, la chemise immaculée du préfet.

-« Neve ! Ça suffit ! » S'écriât Dino en se précipitant à ses côté.

La blonde se dégagea avant qu'il n'a eu à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle se releva du torse de Hibari **(nda** : _Qui doit pourtant être des plus confortable… une perverse ? où ça ?_ :p) et se tourna vers les gardiens en état de choque.

-« un autre volontaire ? » demanda sarcastiquement la jeune fille

-« Je vais définitivement te mordre à mort ! » Répondit le préfet en se relevant et en se précipitant rageusement vers elle.

-« Tu peux toujours essayer… » Rétorqua la jeune fille indifférente, « mais le résultat finale ne changera pas pour autant… » conclu-t-elle en évitant un nouveau coup de tonfas et donna un coup de pied dans le torse du brun l'envoyant s'encastrer dans le mur

-« Hibari-san ! » s'écriât Tsuna livide.

La jeune fille décida qu'elle avait suffisamment perdue son temps pour ce soir. Elle s'approchât donc rapidement de la fenêtre toujours ouverte et s'apprêta à l'enjamber lorsque Dino posa sa main sur ses épaules.

-« où est ce que tu comptes aller ? » Demanda le Cavalone inquiet et un peu en colère contre son amie.

-« Je rentre… » rétorqua-t-elle en se dégageant de ses mains, « oh et encore une chose… » Reprit-elle à l'adresse du futur decimo, « je n'étais pas vraiment membre de la Varia, je n'étais qu'à ma période de probation… une sorte de stagiaire… mon niveau est donc loin d'égaler celui des autres… et plus encore, Xanxus ou Squalo, seraient capable d'en finir avec moi sans même bouger de leurs fauteuils… »

Et c'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la jeune fille sauta gracieusement, et disparu dans la nuit noire.

* * *

><p>(1) Equivalent de « Salut »<p>

(2) « Les gars… »

* * *

><p><strong>RAR :<strong>

**Xanara :** Merci pour ton commentaire ! Concernant les combats, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi… je ne vais donc pas les reprendre, je vais me contenter de décrire celui de Neve, Pour le Yaoi, non je ne compte as en faire pour le couple principale (donc pas de Neve…), par contre, je songe de plus en plus sérieusement à faire un XS ^^

**Ecris-vains en formation :** Merciii ! :D, je suis ravi que la réaction de Neve t'ai plu ! Sinon pour les combats, j'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion que toi ! ^^ à la prochaine !

**Haha 8D :** lol, contente que tu ai retrouvé ton PC ! ^^ Pour le couple yaoi, oui je vais bien en faire un, par contre désolé de te décevoir, mais bien que j'adooore le 18/27, je ne compte pas faire ici, j'ai plutôt opté pour un XS (qui reste tout de même mon couple préféré ! ^^)

**Vargas Famiglia** : Merci à toi pour ton commentaire ! Concernant Neve et Hibari, je peux te garantir qu'ils vont trèèès bien s'entendre ! ^^

**Mama :** haha, oui c'est vrai que la pauvre Neve a été déçue ! Pour le couple yaoi je prévois plus un XS… ^^ mais qui sait… je pourrai changer d'avis ! :D

* * *

><p>Au fait je souhaitait avoir votre avis pour le futur couple principal, bien que j'ai déjà une petite idée sur la question, je voudrai quand même que vous me donniez votre avis :<p>

Vous préférez donc un :

Neve/Mukuro

Neve/ Hibari.

Neve/Yamamoto

Neve/Squalo (bien que je prévois effectivement de faire un X/S...)

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera<strong> : _**Convincire** _


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : **_Bon à vrai dire si les personnages étaient à moi… Tsuna se serait probablement déjà suicidé… bah oui… qui aime bien châtie bien !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi pas trop, trop de boss en ce moment! Enfin, je ne suis pas la pour raconter ma vie (c'est pas comme si j'en avait le temps de toute façon!)… donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à dans deux semaines !

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo VI<strong>_

_Convincere_

* * *

><p>Neve marchait tranquillement dans la rue sombre. Il était bien tard à présent, et elle avait passé les dernières heures à errer dans les rues de Namimori.<p>

Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas emportée de manière aussi… puérile.

Oui, c'était le seul mot qu'elle avait trouvé pour qualifier son comportement.

_Peut-être que ces fichus gamins avaient fini par la contaminer…,_ songea-t-elle.

La jeune fille s'arrêta et laissa échapper un long soupir

-« sors de là, Bronco… » Dit-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers l'arbre contre le quel elle venait de s'adosser.

-« depuis quand m'as-tu repéré ? » répondit le jeune Boss, en atterrissant souplement face à elle.

La jeune blonde songea distraitement que Romario ne devait pas être loin, le Cavalone n'étant pas connu pour son adresse loin de ses hommes.

-« depuis le début bien sur… Tch… t'es franchement pas doué… » Répliqua-t-elle hautainement, tandis que Dino serrait convulsivement les poings devant l'aire suffisant de son amie.

A vrai dire, Neve venait à peine de remarquer sa présence… mais ça le Cavalone, n'avait pas vraiment besoin de le savoir n'est ce pas ?

-« pourquoi m'as-tu suivit ? » Demanda-t-elle indifférente après un long silence.

-« bah tu sais, une frêle jeune fille se baladant seule et sans défenses, dans les quartiers sombres d'une ville inconnue… mon côté chevalier servant n'a pas pu y résister… » Répondit-il en bombant le torse, dans un sourire étincelant digne d'une parodie de prince charmant (**nda **: _encore une fois c'est elle qui le dit…)_

La jeune fille, une veine palpitant dangereusement sur la tempe, lui administra une taloche en voyant son regard suffisant, l'envoyant ainsi bouler tête première dans le décor.

-« Tch… quel crétin…. »Soupira-t-elle, ne pouvant tout de même réprimer un petit sourire devant le jeune homme qui se relevait péniblement -aidé d'un Romario sortit d'on ne savait où- en se frottant douloureusement l'arrière de son crâne.

-« Itaiiiie ! Ce que tu peux être agressive bon sang ! » Dit-il en fusillant du regard la jeune fille qui l'ignora avec superbe en reprenant tranquillement son chemin.

Elle fut, cependant vite rejointe par le blond, qui régula son pat sur le sien.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes, avant que le jeune boss ne reprenne finalement la parole.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé Neve ? » Dit-il d'un ton inquiet. En voyant le regard incompréhensif de la jeune fille il reprit, « Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ton genre de réagir comme ça…., tu leurs a vraiment fait très peur tu sais…, sans compter que Kyoya est maintenant furieux, et qu'il ne va pas te lâcher avant d'avoir eu sa revanche ! »

-« pff.. » Renifla dédaigneusement l'italienne avec une mauvaise foie certaine, « il m'a attaqué, j'ai répliqué point…, maintenant si j'en ai profité pour leur démontrer leur propre incompétence, ça ne peut que leur faire du bien. » conclu-t-elle froidement.

-« tu vois ! » s'écriât soudainement Dino, « c'est exactement de ça dont je veux parler ! Avant tu n'auras jamais perdue ton calme et réagit aussi violemment, face à quelqu'un que tu savais être plus faible que toi ! Sans oublier le fait que tu ais fais cela dans la maison même du Decimo, au risque de le blesser et dans un manque total de respect… Je ne pensais pas que Xanxus tolérait, ce genre de comportement ! » Conclu furieusement le blond.

-« Xanxus ne tolère que très peu de choses si tu veux mon avis… » Souffla la jeune fille, en frissonnant à la pensée de ce qu'elle aura subit entre les mains de son ancien boss si elle s'était comporté de cette manière devant lui, « mais au moins lui, n'est pas un gamin qui panique pour tout et n'importe quoi ! » Continua-t-elle plus vertement, « Sincèrement Dino, c'est ce gosse qui va prendre les rênes de la famille ? »

-« Ce gosse comme tu dis, à le même âge que toit… » Rétorqua acidement le blond, « Et je pensais que tu avais un peu plus confiance en le Kyudaime …»

-« Je n'accorde que très peu de crédit aux agissements du Nono en ce moment… » Répliqua la jeune fille d'un las.

-« Alors tu devrai avoir plus confiance en Reborn. » Affirma Bronco, « tu sais qu'il ne s'occuperait pas de n'importe qui… et Tsuna est beaucoup plus fort qu'il n'en a l'air, accorde lui au moins le bénéfice du doute, non ? »

-« Je n'en sais rien Dino…. » Soupira la jeune fille fatiguée, « Je me doute bien que ce garçon n'est pas aussi faible qu'il le laisse paraitre… mais on en revient toujours au même point, ce ne sont que des gamins, qui ne feront jamais le poids contre la Varia, si vous compter les laisser se battre, ils se feront tout bonnement exterminer, alors pourquoi ne pas les envoyer se cacher dans un coin, et régler l'affaire par nos propres moyens, pourquoi ne pas laisser le CEDEF s'occuper de l'affaire ? »

-« parce que c'est leur combat… et Tsuna doit prouver qu'il est digne de devenir le Vongola Decimo » rétorqua une voix grave.

Neve sursauta brusquement, et se tourna vers l'origine de la voix en position défensive.

Dans la pénombre, à demi-éclairé par la lumière vacillante du réverbère, se tenait un homme nonchalamment appuyé sur un mur, ses yeux perçant dardé sur elle.

Un marcel blanc moulait son torse avantageux, faisant saillir ses bras musclés, tandis qu'un pantalon ample orange soulignait ses longues jambes.

Un casque jaune était vissé sur sa tête et une pioche maintenue par sa main reposait négligemment sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais rencontré l'homme en personne, ce qui ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de le reconnaitre immédiatement.

Après tout, qui dans la mafia ignorait qui était Sawada Iemitsu, chef du « Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia », et surnommé le « Lion des Vongola » par ses pairs.

-« Buenasera, jeune Neve » la salua-t-il en s'approchant.

-« Signor Sawada », répondit-elle en inclinant respectueusement la tête.

-« Ah Iemitsu ! Je me demandais quand comptais-tu faire ton apparition ! » Dit joyeusement Dino à l'adresse du nouveau venu, « c'était vachement cool comme entrée ! » Reprit le blond, les yeux pétillants de malices.

-« haha… c'est parce que je suis un mec cool ! » Répondit l'homme dans un rire bruyant.

Si elle avait été dans un manga, Neve était sur qu'une grosse goute serait apparu à l'arrière de sa tête en voyant les deux blond rire stupidement de leur blague.

_Décidemment, ils ont un drôle de sens de l'humour au Japon_, songea la jeune fille désespérée

-« Bon !» Se reprit enfin le Cavalone, « pourquoi on ne rentrerait pas à l'hôtel pour discuter plus confortablement ? » suggéra-t-il, « J'ai une petite bouteille de Vin, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! » continua-t-il en trainant Neve par le bras, rapidement suivit par Iemitsu.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Une demi-heure plus tard, tranquillement installé sur le canapé de la luxueuse chambre de Bronco, Neve sirotait avec délice son verre de vin, au côté de Dino et face à Iemitsu.

-« Alors Neve, que penses-tu du Japon ? » Demanda aimablement le second des Vongola essayant d'entamer la conversation

-« Oh, et bien je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu le temps de visiter… mais le peu que j'ai vu n'était pas vraiment très impressionnant… » Sous-entendit-elle.

Elle avait horreur qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps, en tournant inutilement au tour du pot.

-« Hahaha ! Tu es plutôt directe jeune fille ! » S'exclama joyeusement l'homme la prenant complètement au dépourvu, « Tu feras vraiment un excellent gardien pour Tsuna ! » Reprit-il en hochant la tête avec conviction.

Neve garda difficilement son calme. Si extérieurement son expression était aussi neutre que d'habitude, à l'intérieur il en était tout autre.

_Est-ce que les idiots allaient la lâcher avec ça_ ? se demanda-t-elle furieusement.

Prenant doucement une inspiration pour se calmer, la jeune fille répondit d'une voix froide

-« Signor Iemitsu, je vais être franche avec vous… je n'ai aucune intention d'accepter la proposition du Signor Reborn aussi prestigieuse soit-elle… je ne compte absolument pas mourir aux côté de gamins qui ignorent dans quoi ils se sont fourrés ! Pardonnez mon insolence, mais votre fils n'a aucune chance contre Xanxus, ils vont réellement se faire tuer… »

Si l'homme fut surprit par sa verve, il n'en laissa rien paraitre, se contentant de la fixer de son regard pénétrant.

…

-« Tu as raison… avec leur niveau actuel, ils n'ont aucune chance…après tout tu as battu leur gardien le plus puissant en quelques coups… » Reprit-il finalement d'une voix douce.

Neve lâchât un soupire de soulagement. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé la raison !

_Enfin quelqu'un de censé ! c'est pas trop tôt !_ Songea la jeune fille en se décontractant.

-« Cependant » Reprit-il brusquement la faisant retendre comme un arc, « Cependant, donnez leurs tout de même quelques jours avant de donner votre réponse définitive … »

-« Que voulez-vous dire ? » Rétorqua la jeune fille perplexe.

Elle sentait qu'elle n'allait pas beaucoup aimer ce qui allait suivre.

-« je suis bien conscient que si tu combattais Tsuna à l'heure actuelle, tu le bâterais peut-être…, mais d'ici cinq jours, les choses auront certainement changés… » Répondit Iemitsu un étrange sourire aux lèvres

-« Pardon ? » répliqua l'italienne incrédule.

_C'est quoi encore cette connerie ?_

-« Et bien… je penses que d'ici quelques jours les choses seront différentes ! D'ailleurs que dirais-tu de te battre contre Tsuna à ce moment là… un combat réglementaire bien sur… tu pourras juger par toi-même, s'il a une chance ou pas… »

-« Excusez-moi mais je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir… » Ânonna la jeune fille, « ce n'est pas comme s'ils peuvent progresser en seulement quelques jours… »

Le sourire de l'homme s'élargit.

-« on peut toujours essayer non ? » Répondit-il.

La blonde garda le silence. Tout ça n'était pas vraiment très net, mais elle avait la certitude qu'à l'heure actuelle le Decimo ne pourrai pas grand-chose contre elle.

Cependant cet homme avait vraiment l'air sur de lui, et ses propos n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère.

De plus les risques en cas d'échec étaient vraiment sérieux. Dans la mafia, un combat réglementaire signifiait que le perdant devait jurer allégeance au gagnant… ce qui voulait dire, que si elle perdait contre Sawada Tsunayoshi, elle serait dans l'obligation d'obéir à ses ordres.

_Bah de toute façon, il est peu probable que ce garçon arrive à un niveau que j'ai moi-même mis des années à atteindre_… songea-t-elle finalement.

-« Très bien j'accepte ! » Dit-elle brusquement, « si Sawada Tsunayoshi arrive à me battre, je promets de ne plus émettre aucune réserve quant à son titre de Decimo, et de me tenir à ses côtés dans ce combat ! »

Elle tendit sa main au chef du CEDEF afin de celer l'accord

-« Parfait dans ce cas, je vous contacterai dans quelques jours… » Répondit-il en se lui serrant la main.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Sawada Iemitsu pénétra tranquillement chez lui. La soirée avait été plus longue que prévue et il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver sa Nana…

-« Alors ? » fit Reborn en surgissant du couloir obscur

-« C'est fait ! » Répondit le blond en souriant

-« Bien, alors je commence l'entrainement de Tsuna demain… les autres gardiens ont déjà trouvé leurs tuteurs… »

-« D'ici cinq jours, il faut qu'il soit prêt à la battre à plat de couture, cette fille n'acceptera pas de le suivre sinon… tu crois qu'il en sera capable ? » demanda le blond inquiet

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne suis pas le meilleur tuteur au monde pour rien ! » Répliqua Reborn, ses yeux soigneusement dissimulés sous son fedora, et un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR <strong>_**:**

**Ecris-vains en formation **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Effectivement ils ont reçu un sacré avertissement comme tu dis ! Sinon pour le couple, c'est vrai que je préfère également un XS… mais j'adore tellement Squalo, que je me dis qu'à la place de Neve, je serai surement à fond sur lui… bon en tout cas je prévois tout de même de faire un petit truc, ce sera minime, et ce serra plus une très forte relation d'amitié qu'autre chose … ^^

**leena456 **: ^_^ Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! :D

**Shiroki :** haha oui je comprends ta frustration ! Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire des chapitre plus sinon, il faudra attendre un bon moment entre chaque publication… j'adore écrire, mais je n'ai sincèrement que très peu de temps libre pour le faire, et la longueur mes chapitre s'en ressent…sinon pour le couple, c'est vrai qu'il y a matière à penser à un Dino/Neve… j'ai d'ailleurs prévu un petit quelque chose … non je ne dirai rien :p

**Xanara **: lool, c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup hésité à faire perdre Hibari… mais bon si on est objectif trente seconde, on se rend compte qu'aussi bon que puisse être notre préfet préféré, il ne peut pas tenir tête à un assassin professionnel… par contre Neve n'aura plus intérêt à se frotter à lui par la suite ! D

**Mama **: Merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je prévois bel et bien de faire le combat de Neve ^^ Sinon pour le TsunaxAll, je ne sais pas trop… je songe à faire effectivement quelque chose avec Tsuna (Il y a beaucoup de demande pour le 18/27… et bien évidement j'adore aussi !)Donc on verra… D

* * *

><p>Ça y est je me suis enfin décidé pour le couple, enfin quand je dis couple, je parle bien sur du couple « définitif » de cette histoire… Il y en aura certainement d'autres en attendant…<p>

Donc vu que les avis étaient assez partagés, j'ai fini par tranché pour un Neve/Mukuro !

Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisit Hibari ? Tout simplement parce qu'il faut tout de même avouer que Hibari et Neve se ressemble pas mal… tout les deux froids, tout les deux violent, même si Hibari ne vit que pour le combat tandis que Neve survit plutôt grâce à ça… Enfin, en tout cas j'ai peur de déclencher un retour à l'air de glace, si je me risque à les mettre ensemble…

Donc c'est pour ça que j'ai opté pour Mukuro, et en plus l'histoire commence déjà à plus ou moins se dessiner dans ma tête ! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera<strong> : _**La Lotta**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**_** : **_Bon à vrai dire si les personnages étaient à moi… Tsuna se serait probablement déjà suicidé… bah oui… qui aime bien châtie bien !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre, il est d'ailleurs un peu plus long que la normal, et surtout c'est un peu inédit pour moi de décrire une scène de combat, donc j'espère que je n'ai pas trop foiré…

En tout cas n'oubliez pas de me donner vos impressions ! A dans deux semaines !

* * *

><p><em>¤ Bonne Lecture ¤<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo VII<strong>_

_La Lotta_

* * *

><p><em>-« D'ici cinq jours, il faut qu'il soit prêt à la battre à plat de couture, cette fille n'acceptera pas de le suivre sinon… tu crois qu'il en sera capable ? » demanda le blond inquiet <em>

_-« Ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne suis pas le meilleur tuteur au monde pour rien ! » Répliqua Reborn, ses yeux soigneusement dissimulés sous son fedora, et un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres._

Neve était fin prête. Aujourd'hui, il allait enfin y avoir de l'action.

La jeune fille avait passé les cinq derniers jours à arpenter les rues de Namimori. Elle se demandait bien où elle allait combattre le Decimo, et aurait aimé faire des repérages sur le terrain… histoire d'être préparée à tout.

Bronco avait également disparu de la circulation ces trois derniers jours. D'après un de ces hommes de mains, il était entrain d'entrainer un des gardiens du Decimo.

L'italienne, elle, avait profité de ces vacances inopinées pour se dénicher un appartement. Non pas que vivre aux crochés du Cavalone lui posait problème, mais après un fâcheux accident impliquant un Dino entrant précipitamment dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle se changeait, elle avait décidé -après avoir bien sur encastré le crétin dans un mur- qu'il était temps pour elle, de changer d'aire.

Elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé un ravissant petit appartement en plein centre ville, que l'agent immobilier s'était empressé de lui céder malgré son jeune âge (après quelques menaces), il avait même réduit son loyer de moitié (après quelques coups).

A présent, la jeune fille attendait tranquillement, dans un café, la personne qui été censé la conduire à son combat.

Neve ne doutait évidemment pas de sa victoire, ce n'est pas comme si ce morveux allait la surclasser en quelque jours.

Cela ne l'empêcha pourtant pas d'avoir sortie ses armes fétiches, ainsi que d'avoir aiguisé quelques lames et couteaux soigneusement dissimulées dans ses cuissardes.

Plongée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille n'avait pas remarqué l'homme qui avait tranquillement prit place face à elle.

-« Stressée ? » Dit-il doucement faisant bondir de surprise la jeune fille

Mais comment ça se fait que je ne les vois jamais arriver ? Gémit silencieusement Neve en dardant un regard noir sur un Iemitsu amusé

-« C'est l'heur », dit finalement l'homme en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Il la guida silencieusement à travers les rues de Namimori.

-« où est ce qu'on va ? » Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blasée.

-« Oh c'est un peu plus loin qu'ici,… tu vois la montagne là-bas ? » dit-il en désignant le mont qui dépassai à l'arrière de la ville, « on en a fait une réplique de « la montagne de la mort » où les mafieux s'entraine en Italie »

-« oui je connais… » Murmura la blonde dans un frisson en se remémorant les effroyables séances d'entrainements que leurs faisait subir Squalo.

Elle se demanda brièvement si ce serai aussi dangereux.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Après un bref trajet en voiture, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt. Il leur fallut trois heures supplémentaire pour arriver au sommet de la montagne après bien sur avoir gravit une immense falaise.

Neve commença à douter. Si le garçon avait réussit à gravir cette falaise, c'est qu'i n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'elle ne le pensait.

Ecartant avec agacement une goute de sueur qui lui coulait dans l'œil, la jeune fille gravit rapidement les dernier mètres la séparant du sommet.

Devant elle se tenait un spectacle des plus surprenants. Deux adolescents étaient entrain de se battre à une vitesse impressionnante.

Le premier qui lui faisait face en ce moment avait des cheveux châtains claire, le deuxième lui, ne lui était pas étranger, elle reconnu alors la chevelure indiscipliné de Sawada Tsunayoshi, mais ce qui la marqua le plus c'est…

-« Des flammes de dernières volonté ? » Murmura-t-elle incrédule.

Effectivement, les deux adolescents abordaient une flamme frontale, la première de couleur bleu, et la deuxième orange.

Evidement, elle avait déjà vu Xanxus se servir de sa flamme de la fureur, mais que ces deux personnes puissent les utiliser à un si jeune âge surtout, était tout de même un miracle.

-« Vous pouvez arrêtez ! » S'exclama une voix de bébé.

Les adolescents s'effondrèrent fatigué, leurs flammes s'éteignant pour l'occasion

-« Ravi de te revoir Lucce » Dit Reborn, en sautant agilement à ses côtés.

-« Signor Reborn… » Salua la jeune fille toujours sous le choc.

-« Lu… Lucce-san ! » S'exclama le Decimo, en remarquant sa présence.

Les deux jeunes hommes se rapprochèrent d'eux.

-« Ohayo Lucce-dono, » dit le garçon aux cheveux claire, « je m'appelle Basil, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi… » Se présentât-il en lui tendant la main

Neve la serra brièvement, son regard ne quittant pas Tsuna, qui était d'ailleurs de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-« Basil, fait parti du CEDEF, c'est lui qui à été poursuivit par Squalo… » Indiqua l'Arcobaleno détournant efficacement son attention.

La jeune fille regarda le garçon avec un respect nouveau. Après tout, il avait réussit à combattre son ancien commandant et surtout à s'en sortir vivant…, ce qui n'était vraiment pas rien.

-« A… Ano… Lucce-san » Demanda finalement Tsuna, « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici… Je … Je ne pensais pas te revoir après la dernière fois… » Dit-il mal à l'aise.

Cette fille l'effrayait, et puis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré, ça avait fini par un Hibari furieux qui avait failli détruire toute sa maison. Et bien que Tsuna, fût heureux que la jeune fille ne semble plus en colère contre lui, (bien qu'il ne sache pas pourquoi elle l'aurait été en premier lieu), il ne tenait pas particulièrement à attirer de nouveau ses foudres.

Neve, elle, darda un regard perplexe sur lui, elle chercha Iemitsu pour lui demander des explications, mais l'homme semblait s'être évaporé.

_Il a une mémoire de poisson rouge ou quoi _? Songea la jeune fille atterrée.

-« Lucce est là pour t'entrainer » Répondit finalement le bébé sans détour

_Ah bon ?_ Se demanda-t-elle incrédule, _c'est nouveau ça !_

-« IIIIIIIIIIE ! » Hurla le futur boss en reculant avec effroi, tombant ainsi _élégamment_ sur son postérieur « Mais … Mais Reborn ! Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » S'écriât-il en dardant un regard furieux sur son tuteur

_Ah… ils n'ont apparemment pas prit la peine de le mettre au courant… _

-« Relèves toi Dame-Tsuna, et ne discute pas mes ordres…» Rétorqua l'Arcobaleno exaspéré en balançant un coup de pied au pauvre garçon, « un bon parrain ne fais jamais attendre les demoiselles ! » Reprit-il en adressant un clin d'œil à une Neve des plus amusée.

_Bah après tout s'il pense que c'est un entrainement … il va vite déchanter_, pensa-t-elle en regardant sadiquement le garçon

Après quelques protestations, et quelques coups de pieds supplémentaires, Tsuna et Neve se retrouvèrent enfin face à face.

-« Ano… Lucce-san, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça tu sais ? » Dit le Decimo d'une voix inquiet, « Je veux dire, tu n'es pas obligé de combattre si tu ne veux pas… » Reprit-il face au regard interrogateur de la blonde.

_Essaye-t-il de se défiler_ ? Pensa la jeune fille, _hors de question ! Flammes ou pas, je vais lui dérouiller le derrière_ !

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Decimo… et surtout ne retenez pas vos coups »

_Parce que je ne vais certainement pas retenir les miens_, songea Neve en se mettant en position de combat.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas Tsuna » Dit finalement l'Arcobaleno, « Lucce est parfaitement capable de se défendre… maintenant allez-y » Conclu l'Arcobaleno en tirant un coup de feu dans la direction de Tsuna.

_C'est quoi ce délire_ ? Songea la jeune fille.

Une épaisse fumée l'empêchait de distinguer son adversaire. Mais l'adolescente n'avait pas le temps de se poser des questions.

Décidant d'en finir rapidement avant que son opposant ne reprenne ses esprits, elle se propulsa d'un salto vers lui, le pied brandit en avant dispersant efficacement la fumée qui l'entourait.

Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir de la résistance. Le garçon avait bloqué sa jambe d'un bras qui dissimulait son visage. Il se saisit de son pied et l'envoya dans le décor.

Neve se releva sonnée, du sang s'écoulait de son arcade. Devant elle, se tenait un Tsuna méconnaissable, des flammes flambaient fièrement sur son front, et ses gants, tandis que ses yeux oranges la fixaient avec froideur

_Orange … ? _

Le Decimo était transformé. Le frêle et peureux jeune homme avait fait place à un adolescent tout en confiance, au regard froid… un regard de tueur.

Et pour la première fois, Neve éprouva du respect (et un peu de peur, qu'elle n'avouera jamais) pour lui.

_Ainsi, c'est donc _lui _le Vongola Decimo… pas mal !_

Elle se releva lentement et darda son adversaire d'un regard calculateur.

-« Je ne veux pas te faire mal, alors abandonnes » Dit-il d'une voix grave et assurée.

-« Allons, Sawada-sama, ce n'était que l'échauffement, le vrai combat ne fais que commencer… » Répliqua-t-elle tout aussi assurée.

Bon à vrai dire, elle ne l'était pas tellement. Il lui fallait une stratégie et vite, parce qu'elle était sur qu'au corps à corps elle se ferait rétamer.

-« Comme tu veux » répliqua son adversaire dans un soupir.

Neve sortir rapidement son arme du holster caché dans sa cuissarde gauche.

C'était son tout nouveau bébé qu'elle avait acquit peu de temps avant de quitter l'Italie. Un Ruger MK II de calibre .22 Long Rifle (1) qu'elle avait personnellement modifié.

Elle visa rapidement son adversaire qui ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ça et tira.

De longue lames aussi fines et tranchantes qu'un rasoir, se plantèrent à l'endroit exact où se tenait une seconde plutôt son adversaire. Ce dernier avait tout bonnement disparu.

Neve sentit quelque chose bouger à grande vitesse dans son dos, et esquiva de justesse, le poing qui lui aurait certainement brisé quelques côtes.

Apparemment le garçon se servait de ses flammes pour se propulsait dans les airs à grande vitesse.

_C'est _**vraiment** _impressionnant_, songea-t-elle troublée en regardant Tsuna flotter à quelque mettre du sol

Il disparu à nouveau et se retrouva encore une fois une seconde plus tard dans son dos.

Cette fois elle para son coup, avec sa main droite et bloqua son bras de la gauche, elle jeta son arme à quelque mètres d'elle, et profita de la surprise de son adversaire pour sortir un lame de sa cuissarde droite. Elle s'apprêta à trancher la gorge de son adversaire quand celui-ci se ressaisit plus rapidement que prévue et lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre.

Neve fut propulsé dans les airs et retomba lourdement quelque mètre plus loin.

-« Ano Dame-Tsuna » Dit Reborn, « elle a réussit à le toucher » Reprit-il en regardant le mince filé de sang qui s'échappait de la gorge de son élève.

-« Cette fille est une vrai tête brulé, elle n'a pas peur de recevoir des coups si ça lui permet de toucher son adversaire … contrairement à Tsuna, elle ne cherche pas à blesser mais à tuer…» Répondit Iemitsu, en s'asseyant tranquillement aux cotés de l'Arcobaleno.

-« Une vraie pro » rétorqua Reborn, « Elle fera vraiment une excellente recrue »

-« Oui elle est intelligente et méthodique, ça leurs sera d'une grande aide » conclu le blond en regardant l'italienne se relever.

Neve elle, se releva difficilement, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal, et ce coup au ventre n'était pas mieux… déjà qu'elle était sortie avec un beau bleu de son affrontement contre ce Hibari il y a quelques jours, elle n'osait même plus penser à l'était de son ventre maintenant.

Elle essuya le sang qui s'écoulait abondamment de son arcade, et se releva en essayant difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

-« S'il te plait Lucce-san abandonne. » lui dit froidement son adversaire.

_Dans tes rêves…_

-« ceci n'est pas un entrainement Sawada-sama » dit-elle, « c'est un combat à mort… on ne peut arrêter que s'il y a un gagnant… »

Elle essayait de le faire parler, histoire de gagner un peu de temps.

Son arme était loin d'elle à présent… elle n'avait pas prévue qu'il contrerait son attaque aussi facilement. Elle regarda d'un air déçu le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la gorge de son adversaire. C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à lui infliger comme blessures, alors qu'elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes…

-« Je n'ai aucune intention de te tuer ! » rétorqua le brun les yeux écarquillé.

La jeune fille était perplexe… qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? c'était la règle des combats mafieux…

-« A votre aise… mais si vous comptez combattre Xanxus avec cet état d'esprit, vous mourez… je reconnais que je vous ai grandement sous-estimé, mais souvenez vous que comparé à lui, je ne suis pas à la hauteur… j'ai remarqué que vos coups, ne faisaient que me blesser légèrement, vous m'avez touché deux fois, et deux fois j'ai réussi à me relever… vous ne pouvez pas gagner comme ça… à chaque fois que vous avez l'occasion de porter un coup, il faut qu'il soit mortel… sinon ça ne sert pas à grand-chose ! » répondit-elle.

Elle se demanda soudainement ce qui lui prenait de donner des conseils à son adversaire.

Se ressaisissant rapidement, elle profita du fait que le garçon soit entrain de digérer ses paroles, pour porter son coup.

S'élançant rapidement, elle sortie un couteau à cran de sa cuissarde, qu'elle essaya de lui enfoncer dans le ventre… en pur perte. Encore une fois l'effet de surprise n'était pas suffisant, le garçon était juste trop rapide pour elle.

_Se propulser à l'aide de flammes n'est pas donné à tout le monde_, songea-t-elle amèrement avant qu'un nouveau coup de pied ne la propulse dans le décor.

_Putain de merde, j'ai perdue_.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>(1) J'ai trouvé que le nom était vraiment cool alors… :D<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR :<strong>_

_**Mama **_: Mercii ! J'espère que tu aimé ce Neve VERSUS Tsuna ! A la prochaine !

_**()**_ : Héhé, oui le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que Neve est plutôt choqué d'avoir perdu contre Tsuna ! ça lui apprendra à mépriser notre petit Tsu-kun ! sinon ce serra effectivement un Mukuro/Neve, donc pour l'instant j'ai à peu près une idée général sur comment ça va se dérouler, mais c'est vrai que Mukuro n'est pas vraiment des plus… romantique… enfin on verra bien ce que ça donnera ! A bientôt j'espère !

_**Lobos**_ : Non moi je trouve que le « j'aime bien t'as fic » est un très bon début ! :D En tout cas je suis contente que Neve te plaise ! je l'aime bien aussi, et puis 'faut avouer qu'on a tous rêvé voir un jour une fille tenir tête à Hibari !^^ … t'inquiète moi aussi j'adoore le X/S, c'est mon couple préféré en fait, j'arrive pas à les voir avec quelqu'un d'autre, qu'ensemble ! En tout cas, merci pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fais plaisir ! A la prochaine !^^

_**Xanara**_ : Merci ! :D oui moi aussi je trouve que Iemitsu n'est pas très proche de tsuna dans l'animé (dans le manga aussi d'ailleurs) c'est pour ça que j'attends les prochains scans avec impatience pour voir comment va évoluer leurs relation ! Sinon je suis contente que le Neve/Mukuro te plaise ! j'espère que tu vas continuer à apprécier ! ^^ A la prochaine ! :D

* * *

><p>Bon j'espère que ça vous à plu, c'est la première fois que j'écris une scène de combat, donc c'est un peu une exclusivité, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez !<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**Fedeltà**_

.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : **_Bon à vrai dire si les personnages étaient à moi… Tsuna se serait probablement déjà suicidé… bah oui… qui aime bien châtie bien !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Comment ça va ?

je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente, je sais que je devais publier vendredi, mais en fait j'ai... oublié! En ce moment j'ai vraiment trop de travail du coup c'est un peu difficile de concilier tout ça... En tout cas, voici un nouveau chapitre, il est un peu plus court que les précédents, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire.

Enfin en attendant, je vous souhaite une :

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo VIII<strong>_

_Fedetà  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Putain de merde, j'ai perdue. <em>

_Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres. _

Neve se sentait engourdie, elle avait très mal au crâne, et sentait un liquide poisseux lui collait les cheveux au visage.

-« Lucce-san ! Lucce-san ! » S'écriât une voix paniqué

_Moins fort_… gémit intérieurement la jeune fille.

Elle avait perdue.

.Perdue.

Non, en fait, elle s'était carrément fait rétamer.

Par un gamin !

Elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et se redressa prudemment. Son dos lui faisait vraiment un mal de chien. Avec ça elle était bonne pour au moins une journée au lit !(1)

A côté d'elle, Sawada Tsunayoshi la regardait inquiet. Non en fait, il semblait carrément au bord de l'infarctus…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ce blaireau, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir avec ces petits coups de merde ! _Songea-t-elle de mauvaise humeur

-« ah Lucce, de retour parmi nous ? » s'exclama l'Arcobaleno à sa droite en lui adressant un sourire sarcastique.

Neve lui jeta un regard noir, ce petit salopiot semblait amusé par sa défaite.

-« Oï Reborn ! » Rétorqua furieusement le petit boss, « on devrait l'emmener à l'hôpital non ? »

-« pff pas la peine… » Répliqua la jeune fille en se relevant, immédiatement suivit par les autres.

Elle remarqua qu'elle était entourée de Tsuna, Reborn et du dénommé Basil

-« vous allez bien Lucce-dono ? » demanda ce dernier, en la regardant avec sollicitude.

Elle s'apprêta à le rembarrer sèchement en lui expliquant (de la manière forte bien sur) qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de sa pitié, quand elle fut interrompue.

-« Lucce-san… je suis vraiment désolé ! » s'exclama brusquement le Decimo en s'inclinant devant elle, un aire de profonde culpabilité sur le visage, « je n'aurai pas du frapper aussi fort… je… je maitrise encore mal ma force… »

La jeune fille le regarda incrédule… il était entrain de s'excuser de l'avoir frappé trop fort ?

_Mais il a perdu la tête ce pauvre gosse, il a zappé que j'essayais de le tuer ou quoi_ ? se demanda-t-elle, _c'est peut-être lui qu'on devrait envoyer à l'hôpital_, songea la jeune fille en cherchant de l'aide auprès de l'Arcobaleno qui se contenta de la regarder un ses foutu mystérieux sourire aux lèvres.

Comprenant enfin où voulait en venir l'Arcobaleno, la jeune fille lâchât un long soupire.

Une promesse est une promesse après tout…

Elle s'approchât de Tsuna et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le jeune homme se tendit brusquement, et se redressa pour lui faire fasse. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient à peu près la même taille.

Neve, encra ses yeux dans ceux profonds et clairs de son adversaire. Ces yeux un peu trop innocents. Innocence qu'elle lui enviait d'ailleurs. Ils la fixaient à présent avec une culpabilité sans nom, et un peu de peur peut-être, songea-t-elle avec amusement.

_Il a des yeux vraiment incroyables, _se dit-elle distraitement

Se reprenant, la jeune fille prit son courage à deux mains et s'agenouilla devant celui qu'elle considérerait dès à présent comme son Boss.

-« Lu… Lucce-san ? » Dit-il en se reculant prudemment, « mais qu'est ce que… »

-« Sawada Tsunayoshi » l'interrompit-elle avec assurance, « moi, Neve Bianca Lucce, te jure allégeance, je jure que j'effectuerais loyalement les fonctions qui me seront assignées, et je jure de sacrifier ma vie pour vous s'il le faut… » conclu-t-elle en se relevant grimaçante, son dos lui faisait vraiment mal.

-« Hein ? » s'exclama enfin le prétendu boss en la regardant incrédule.

_Putain, c'est ce qu'il répond quand quelqu'un lui jure fidélité ? Ce n'est pas très brillant_…. Se dit-elle en regardant l'air perdu du garçon.

-« Lucce viens de te reconnaitre en tant que boss Dame-Tsuna » soupira finalement l'Arcobaleno, « et elle vient d'accepter de te protéger en tant que _Gardienne de la Neige_ » expliqua l'Arcobaleno

-« Quoi ? Mais … mais Reborn ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec cette histoire de mafia ! Je ne suis pas un boss ! » S'écriât furieusement l'adolescent.

-« Excusez-moi ? » demanda froidement Neve

_Comment ça il refuse d'être Parrain ?_

-« Lucce-san » répondit-il en la dardant d'un regard inhabituellement sérieux, « tu n'as pas à faire tout ça… me jurer allégeance ou je ne sais quoi… on pourrait simplement être ami non ? » Proposa-t-il d'une voix candide.

_Non mais je rêve…,_ soupira silencieusement la jeune fille

-« C'est impossible Decimo, ce sont les règles de la mafia, le perdant doit se mettre sous les ordres du gagnant… et vous ne pouvez échapper à votre position… vous êtes désigné en tant que successeur de la plus imminente famille mafieuse au monde, c'est une haute et honorable responsabilité qu'on vous confie, et ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose qu'on peut se permettre de refuser… » Conclu froidement la jeune fille.

-« Mais… Mais je n'ai jamais demandé à faire parti de tout ça moi ! » S'exclama furieusement l'adolescent.

-« Il ne s'agit pas de ce que vous voulez... si vous voulez protéger efficacement les gens qui vous sont cher, vous n'avez pas d'autres choix, parce que vous êtes _déjà_ impliqué… Xanxus n'est pas un adversaire qu'on peut prendre à la légère Decimo… Et si vous comptez le combattre cela impliquera que vous acceptez de succéder au Nono, de plus vous avez déjà reçu les demi-bagues Vongola, ce qui fait de vous un successeur officiel…»

Tsuna la regarda incrédule. Il s'apprêta à répliquer mais fut interrompu par son tuteur démonique.

-« Trêve de discutions inutiles Dame-Tsuna, dépêche toi de reprendre l'entrainement, on n'a pas l'éternité devant nous ! »

Et pour bien marquer ses dires, il lui donna un coup de pied sur la tête qui l'envoya boulé dans le décor.

-« Sawada-dono !» S'écriât Basil en se précipitant à son aide

-« Itaiiii ! Reborn ! » S'exclama le garçon furieux en se relevant.

-« Oï Lucce » dit Reborn ne prêtant aucune attention aux lamentations de son élève, « que comptes-tu faire à présent ? »

-« Que voulez-vous dire Signor Reborn ? » demanda la blonde perplexe.

-« Et bien maintenant que tu as accepté de devenir officiellement un gardien de Tsuna, je suppose que tu vas rester ici un petit bout de temps, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Effectivement, c'est le plan …» Répondit-elle prudemment.

Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le petit air malicieux du Hitman

-« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas t'inscrire au lycée de Namimori, ça te permettra de mieux t'intégrer avec tout le monde… »

-« Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment idéal, Signor Reborn, je veux dire avec Xanxus qui arrive et tout… En plus j'ai déjà mon diplôme …»

_Bon sang, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver avec ces crétins… je n'ai prit la peine d'avoir mon diplôme à 15 ans, pour ensuite me retrouver dans une école de seconde zone…_

-« Peut-être mais tu as promit de protéger Tsuna non ? » Rétorqua le bébé, en caressant dangereusement son caméléon, ses yeux profond brillant de sadisme, « Pour ça, il faut que tu sois proche de lui… En plus tu ferais mieux de le faire maintenant que Hibari est occupé ailleurs, je ne suis pas sur qu'il te laissera faire autrement… après l'humiliation que tu lui a fais subir… »

-«Quel est le rapport avec cet idiot ? » demanda-t-elle perdue.

-« Oh… tu verras sur place… maintenant rentre te reposer…» Dit-il en s'éloignant vers les deux autres.

Neve redescendit prudemment la falaise. Elle avait retrouvé Iemitsu en bas, qui lui avait galamment proposé de la raccompagner chez elle.

¤ KHR ! ¤

Neve était épuisée. Elle joua machinalement avec la bague à son doigt (qu'elle avait d'ailleurs trouvé la veille sur sa table de chevet) où l'on pouvait distinguer la moitié d'une représentation d'un flocon de neige. Cela faisait deux heures que le directeur du lycée de Namimori, dissertait sur les avantages qu'aurait la jeune fille à poursuivre ses études dans son lycée.

_Putain, mais abrège crétin! Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer d'avis maintenant !_ S'agaça silencieusement la blonde devant une énième description des avantages qu'offrait l'école.

Neve était rentrée la veille chez elle, après son combat contre Tsuna. Elle avait décidé –A son plus grand regret- de suivre les conseils de l'Arcobaleno en s'inscrivant dès le lendemain au lycée.

-« … par exemple l'année dernière, Mashiro Tsubake, un de nos plus brillants éléments à même été accepté à Todai !(2) » S'exclama le vieux –dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom- en bombant le torse comme s'il s'agissait là, d'un accomplissement personnel.

Et après une heure supplémentaire, de «_Je ne dois pas tuer des civils innocents, Je ne dois pas tuer des civils innocents, Je ne dois pas tuer des civils innocents…_ » que Neve s'était inlassablement répété tel un mantra, la jeune fille fut enfin autorisé à sortir, avec la promesse que oui, qu'elle se rendra en cours d'ici deux jours le temps que son dossier soit validé.

A ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore que la Varia allait débarquer plus tôt que prévue !

* * *

><p>Et oui, le prochain chapitre entamera les choses sérieuses, et surtout il serra beaucoup plus long (oui, oui, il est déjà fini) ^^<p>

* * *

><p>(1) Effectivement elle n'est pas vraiment normale ! ^^<p>

(2) Todai est l'université publique la plus prestigieuse au Japon

* * *

><p><strong>RAR:<strong>

Je suis désolé, je n'ai vraiment pas eu le temps de répondre individuellement au reviews... je vous promet que ce serra fait pour le prochain chapitre. Je tiens quand même à remercier:

**Lobos**

**Xanara**

**Pitioti**

* * *

><p><strong>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <strong>_**La Varia Arrivata, **__ou la Varia débarque ! :D_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : **_Bon à vrai dire si les personnages étaient à moi… Tsuna se serait probablement déjà suicidé… bah oui… qui aime bien châtie bien !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Ohayo mina-san !

Est-ce que quelqu'un se souviens encore de cette fiction ? en tout cas je suis vraiment désolé pour ce loooong et impardonnable retard ! mais j'ai vraiment été prise par mes examens, je n'avais donc absolument pas le temps d'écrire :s

En tout cas maintenant c'est fini, j'ai obtenu ma licence ! Donc tout vas bien dans le meilleure des monde ! :D

En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, il reprend majoritairement la scène du débarquement de la varia… à quelques détails près bien sur! 

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<br>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo IX<strong>_

_La Varia Arrivita  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A ce moment là, elle ne savait pas encore que la Varia allait débarquer plus tôt que prévue !<em>

_**Deux jours plus tard **_:

Neve courrait silencieusement dans les rues de Namimori. Sawada Iemitsu l'avait contacté en lui demandant de rejoindre au plus vite la maison du Decimo.

_Mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?_ se demanda la jeune fille un brin inquiète, _on n'a pas idée de déranger les gens sans même leur expliquer pourquoi !_

Elle croisa, en chemin, trois gardiens qu'elle avait vu chez Tsuna il ya quelques jours et décida de les suivre. 

¤ KHR ! ¤ 

Tsuna était inquiet. Il venait de croiser Kyoko-chan et Haru qui lui avaient expliqué que Fuuta, Lambo et I-Pin avaient disparu. Et d'après Reborn, ils étaient certainement en danger.

Soudain, il entendit un cri qui paraissait provenir d'un peu plus loin.

-« dépêchons-nous ! » Dit Reborn qui courait à ses côté.

Ils virent alors les enfants qui avaient l'aire d'être attaqué par un homme en noir, et dont le masque recouvrait la moitié inférieur de son visage.

-« Tsuna-nii ! » S'exclama Fuuta en les voyant arriver.

-« Fuuta attention ! » S'écriât Tsuna, en voyant que l'homme s'apprêtait à abattre une sorte de barre en métal produisant de l'électricité.

-« Ici, Uno, cible verrouillé » dit l'homme en abattant son arme.

Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à les descendre, il fut brusquement frappé par un puissant coup de poing.

-« Gardien du soleil de la famille Vongola, élève n°1 de Colonello-shusho, Sasagawa Ryohei est à L'EXTREME ! » s'écriât l'intrus en brandissant son poing en l'air.

-« Onii-san ! » S'exclama Tsuna en les rejoignant précipitamment.

-« Et ce n'est pas fini… » Dit Reborn un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-«Ici Due, cible confirmé, je passe à l'attaque. » Dit un deuxième homme habillé de la même façon que le premier, en sautant souplement sur le mur, surplombant la scène.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le revers d'une lame s'abattît sur sa nuque.

-« Ici Tre, Uno et Due se sont fait battre, mais je continu la mission » Dit un troisième homme avant de se faire instantanément exploser par un tas de bombes.

-« Ici quatro, je viens de rejoindre Uno, Due et Tre sur le terrain, je … »

Mais avant même qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, quelqu'un lui trancha brutalement la gorge.

Devant Tsuna, apparurent alors, Yamamoto et Gokudera qui entourèrent Ryohei, tandis que Neve s'appuyait négligemment sur un mur.

-« Tch, mais pourquoi cette stupide vache et cette stupide fille possèdent un anneau… » Dit le gardien de la tempête en fusillant du regard une Neve pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

-« Pff… amateur » murmura la jeune fille récoltant un regard noir supplémentaire.

-« Tout le monde va bien maintenant c'est l'essentiel ! » S'exclama le brun au sourire idiot.

-« Yosh Sawada ! » S'écriât une fois de plus le boxeur.

-« Mina ! » Dit Tsuna le regard brillant d'admiration. 

¤ KHR ! ¤ 

Alors que le jeune boss s'assurait que ses amis allaient bien, Reborn s'approcha doucement de Neve.

-« Je vois que Iemitsu à réussit à te prévenir à temps. » Dit le bébé

-« oui… » Répondit distraitement la jeune fille en regardant cet espèce de bébé habillé d'un costume de vache et ayant une afro plus grosse que sa tête.

-« Lambo-san a faiiiiiiiiim ! Tsuna porte moi ! » Hurla l'enfant en se roulant au sol et ne semblant pas du tout affecté par la situation.

-« Lambo ! Ne reste pas couché au milieu de la route c'est sale !... Matakeu… mais quel inconscient … Tu es celui après qui ils en avaient ! » Répliqua le Decimo tandis que l'enfant s'agrippait à sa jambe.

-« Tch ! Je n'y comprends rien ! Pourquoi cet imbécile à un anneau ? » Dit furieusement Gokudera –aimablement surnommé crétin n°1 par Neve- en regardant d'un air méprisant l'enfant se rouler sur le sol.

Et Neve du bien admettre que pour une fois, elle était bien d'accord avec lui

_Ne me dîtes pas que ce môme est un gardien..._ ? Songea désespérément la jeune fille, _putain, on recrute vraiment n'importe qui de nos jours…_ se dit-elle en regardant le garçon qui à présent réclamait -à grand renfort de cris- des bonbons au pauvre Decimo dépassé.

-« Mais franchement, ils étaient extrêmement plus faibles que ce que je pensais » Dit Ryohei en souriant, « c'était du gâteau… »

-« Ne soit pas naïf ! » Répliqua Neve en les rejoignant, « ce ne sont que des larbins… » Reprit-elle en désignant les corps qui jonchaient le sol.

-« IIIIIIIIIEEE ! Mais tu l'as tué ! » Hurla Tsuna en pointant un corps baignant dans une marre de sang.

Neve lui jeta un regard froid.

_Bien sur je l'ai tué ! Je suis une tueuse professionnelle bon sang, pas un téléteubise ! _Eut-elle envie de hurler

-« Elle a raison, » Reprit Reborn en ignorant le froid qu'avait jeté la remarque _pertinente _de Tsuna, « les Varia sont beaucoup plus effr… »

Il s'interrompit soudainement et regarda en direction de la lisière de la forêt, qui les entourait.

-« Ils sont là… » Reprit-il

Neve sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi et recula prudemment derrière les autres, à l'abri des regards.

_Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'ils me remarquent maintenant_, songea-t-elle en voyant une silhouette familière bondir hors des bois. 

¤ KHR ! ¤ 

Levi fut le premier à arriver sur les lieux. Il surplomba la scène, devant lui les membres de son escouade étaient lamentablement échoués au sol entourés par une bande de gamins.

-« c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » demanda-t-il en les parcourant du regard, « Qui détient l'anneau de la foudre ? C'est ce gamin aux cheveux frisé ? » Reprit-il en détaillant le gosse qui s'agrippa encore plus furieusement à la jambe du Decimo.

-« Non, non, pas du tout… vous faîtes erreur… » Balbutia Tsuna en levant les mains devant lui en guise d'innocence.

_Ce mec est effrayant_ ! Songea le pauvre boss, en détaillant le nouveau venu. Il avait des cheveux en pétards, et des piercings ornaient ses lèvres et son arcade sourcilière.

-« Si tu es sur mon chemin je te tuerais ! » Reprit l'homme en s'accroupissant en position d'attaque, à l'adresse d'un Tsuna glapissant de terreur.

_C'est la merde_, songea Neve, _les autres ne doivent pas être loin…_

Et elle eut raison car deux seconde plus tard, la Varia au complet (menus Xanxus) atterrit aux côté de punk.

-« Matta (1) Levi ! » Dit un adolescent aux cheveux blonds. Un diadème reposé négligemment sur sa tête, et on ne pouvait distinguer ses yeux à travers sa longue frange, « tu ne compte tout de même pas t'amuser tout seul ! »

-« Apparemment, ce sont eux les autres gardiens…. » Dit un bébé, habillé d'une longue cape violette dont la capuche recouvrait ses yeux.

-« VOIII ! Sors de là déchet ! Comment as-tu osé nous trahir ? » S'exclama un homme aux long cheveux argenté, en brandissant furieusement son épée.

Neve se positionna tranquillement devant Ryohei et Yamamoto, derrière lesquels elle avait trouvé refuge.

Apparemment Squalo l'avait repéré.

-« Neeee-chaaaaaaaaaan ! » s'écriât Lussuria en se dandinant, « on est venu te tuer ! J'espère que tu ne nous en voudras pas ! »

_Pas du tout, voyons…_ songea ironiquement la jeune fille.

-Ne-ve-chaan~ » chantonna Belphégor, en jouant négligemment avec un couteau, « on t'a retrouvééé~ »

-« Salut les gars ! » s'exclama froidement Neve, dans un sourire sarcastique.

-« Le boss a promit une grosse prime à celui qui te descendra en premier » fit Mammon d'un ton indifférent. »

-« IIIIIIIIEEE ! Ça tourne mal ! » S'écriât Tsuna paniqué.

Neve elle ne quittait pas Squalo du regard. Le capitaine la dardait d'un regard froid et méprisant. Et si Neve était sur d'une chose, c'est que quand le requin était aussi calme, cela ne présageait jamais rien de bon

_Apparemment, il a vraiment envie de me tuer, _songea avec amusement la jeune fille en s'accroupissant légèrement en position d'attaque, sentant l'adrénaline annonciatrice d'un combat à mort parcourir ses veines.

Elle vit avec étonnement (et un peu d'amusement.. mais chut !) Yamamoto et Ryohei se positionner à ses côtés comme pour la protéger.

_Ses gosses ne doutent de rien_, songea-t-elle en regardant Yamamoto mettre la main sur ce qui s'emblait être un grand bâton enveloppé dans un tissu bleu qu'il portait dans son dos.

Elle avait d'ailleurs entendu dire que c'était lui et crétin n°1 qui avaient combattu Squalo et s'étaient lamentablement fait rétamer.

-« Oh c'est toi ? » Dit brusquement Squalo qui semblât reconnaitre Yamamoto, « c'est toi le gardien de la pluie ? » demanda-t-il dans un sourire cruel

-« Oui » Répondit sobrement le brun.

Bien qu'elle ne l'ai croisé que peu de fois, Neve n'avait jamais vu un air aussi sérieux sur son visage habituellement jovial.

_Le garçon n'a surement pas digéré sa défaite…_

-« Trois secondes… je n'aurais besoin que de trois seconde pour te découper ! » Rétorqua le requin en brandissant son épée d'un air vorace.

-« Dégage… » fit une voix grave et profonde

Neve se glaça en la reconnaissant.

Tout amusement quitta son visage lorsqu'elle vit Xanxus repousser Squalo, tandis que se dernier exprimait son mécontentement à grand renfort de « VOII » sonore, quand Levi le repoussa pour laisser place à son boss adoré.

-« Le voilà… je ne pensais vraiment pas le revoir un jour… » Souffla l'Arcobaleno en se positionnant devant Tsuna.

_Ce type… est ce que ce type c'est…_? se demanda silencieusement Tsuna en détaillant le nouveau venu, _HIIIIIIIIIIIE,_ eut-il envie de hurler en voyant le regard cruel dont il faisait l'objet.

Grand, les cheveux brun soigneusement ébouriffé, des cicatrices barrant son visage le rendant encore plus dangereux, et les yeux rouge et assoiffés de sang Xanxus venait de faire son apparition.

-« OUAAH » Glapi Tsuna en tombant à terre devant le regard furieux du type.

_Putain, je n'arrive même plus à bouger, _songea Neve avec horreur. Une sueur glacée lui coula dans le dos lorsque le brun la darda brièvement de son regard rougeoyant, avant de reporter son attention vers le Decimo.

-« Sawada Tsunayoshi » Dit-il, tandis que sa main droite se mettait soudainement à luire.

-« ça va mal ! » remarqua Reborn

-« Dîtes Boss… vous attaquez déjà avec ça.. ? » Dit Lussuria livide en reculant prudemment.

-« Putain tu comptes nous tuer aussi enfoiré de boss ! » S'exclama Squalo en bondissant loin de lui.

-« …. _**Meurs**_ ! » S'écriât Xanxus ne prêtant aucune attention à ses larbi… euh gardiens.

-« Barrez-vous ! » Hurla Neve en direction des autres, en reprenant soudainement le contrôle de son corps.

-« Calmes-toi Xanxus ! Ça suffit ! » Dit froidement un homme en surgissant de nulle part.

_Sauvé par le gong_ ! Souffla silencieusement la jeune fille en reconnaissant le nouveau venu

-« A partir de maintenant c'est moi qui prends les choses en mains ! » Reprit Sawada Iemitsu d'une voix forte et chargé d'autorité.

Le chef du CEDEF avait apparemment convoqué des renforts. Neve reconnu Basil parmi les hommes en noir, il était posté silencieusement derrière son patron.

-« Papa ? » Glapit Tsuna toujours à terre.

_Non mais c'est quoi ce boss_ ? Remarqua désespérément la blonde.

Elle serra les dents de fureur lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard moqueur que lui adressait Bel…

-« VOI TEME! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ! » S'écriât Squalo apparemment prit au dépourvu.

-« Iemitsu … » Souffla Xanxus

-« Xanxus ! » Reprit le blond en ignorant la remarque du requin, « un de tes sous-fifres à t-il l'intention de lever la main sur des membres du CEDEF ? »

-« Qui c'est que tu traites de sous-fifre ? VOII ! lâche moi connard ! Je vais lui faire sa fête ! » Hurla furieusement Squalo à l'adresse d'un Levi qui avait du mal à le retenir de sauter sur Iemitsu.

-« Papa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Demanda Tsuna perdu en se relevant.

-« Fermez là tous ! » siffla furieusement Neve en voyant que les autres aussi s'apprêtaient à demander des explications.

Les deux hommes entamèrent un duel de regards meurtriers avant que Squalo ne reprenne finalement la parole.

-« T'as pas à intervenir Iemitsu, t'es qu'une lavette qui n'a fait que fuir VOI! » Dit furieusement le chevelu.

-« Nani ? » rétorqua vivement Basil en se positionnant devant son patron.

-« Je ne fuyais pas… » Rétorqua calmement le blond en mettant un main apaisante sur l'épaule de son apprenti l'exhortant au calme, « j'attendais juste la réponse du Kyudaime… » Reprit-il en sortant une lettre de sa poche, « Je me posais des question quand à vos récents agissements, même avec l'approbation du Neuvième, je lui ai donc envoyé une lettre demandant des explications… et la réponse vient tout juste d'arriver… » conclu-t-il en la désignant.

-« Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe ! » s'écriât finalement Tsuna qui en avait marre de se taire, « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » Reprit-il à l'adresse de son père.

-« Sawada Iemitsu, est le conseillé externe des Vongola, » répondit distraitement Neve, « c'est un Vongola sans en être un si tu veux… » Reprit-elle devant le regard incompréhensif de son boss, « maintenant taisez vous tous et laissez le faire… je vous expliquerai tout en détails après… » Dit-elle à l'adresse des autres.

Gokudera s'apprêta à lui vociférer vertement que ce n'était pas une manière de parler à son Juudaime, quand un regard noir de Reborn l'en dissuada.

-« Bien maintenant lisez ces lettres ! » Dit Iemitsu en envoyant une à Xanxus et une à Tsuna.

-« Une flamme de dernière volonté ! » s'exclama le Decimo en déroulant la sienne.

-« C'est la preuve que l'ordre est authentique … » Expliqua l'Arcobaleno

-« Ano…c'est en italien …» Reprit le brun d'un air gêné.

-« Je vais vous la traduire si vous voulez bien… » Se proposa Neve en tendant la main vers Tsuna.

-« Je peux très bien le faire aussi Juudaime ! » Dit précipitamment crétin n°1 en lui envoyant un regard noir essayant de la pousser de côté.

_Bon sang, mais quel gamin !_ Songea désespérément la jeune fille.

-« c'est bon Gokudera… Lucce s''est proposé en premier! » trancha finalement l'Arcobaleno

La jeune fille prit le papier et traduisit au fur et à mesure.

-« _Jusqu'à présent, je croyais que celui qui méritait d'être mon héritier, était le fils de Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, toutefois, dernièrement mon intuition s'est accrue et ce notamment car je sens que ma fin est proche, j'ai donc choisit un héritier que je considère plus digne au titre de parrain. Mon fils Xanxus est le seul digne de porter le titre de Vongola Decimo_. »

-« NANIII ! » l'interrompit Tsuna, « Xanxus est le fils du Kyudaime ? »

Neve reprit sa lecture sans se préoccuper de lui. Et plus la jeune fille lisait plus elle se disait qu'elle avait vraiment eu raison en prétendant que quelque chose clochait avec le Nono... Tout ça ne concordait pas avec ses habitudes

-« _Cependant_ » reprit-elle à voix haute, « _Il y a des personnes qui ne sont pas d'accords avec ce changement, récemment Iemitsu à refuser de donner à Xanxus l'autre moitié des anneaux Vongola gardé par le CEDEF. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne tiens pas à ce qu'une guerre inutile soit déclenchée entre les membres de ma famille, c'est pourquoi, il est temps de commencer le combat traditionnel des Vongola pour mettre tout le monde d'accords. Cela signifie que ceux qui possèdent la moitié des anneaux devront combattre les uns contre les autres_. »

-« Yosh ! C'est parfait tout ça ! » S'exclama Squalo, apparemment la Varia avaient également fini de lire, « Donnes moi trois seconde Boss de merde, et j'en aurai fini avec eux… » Reprit-il en s'accroupissant en position de combat, son épée brandit devant lui, « par contre pour toi Neve… je crois que je vais prendre mon temps …» dit-il en la dardant d'un regard cruel, sa langue passant doucement sur ses lèvre (**nda** : _KYYYYYAA Squa-chaaaaaaan…_ *veuillez nous excusez… l'auteur vient momentanément, de perdre la raison*)

_Je suis dans une merde… internationale_ ! Déglutit silencieusement la jeune fille, en se positionnant prête à parer toute attaque.

Elle remarqua avec stupeur que tous les autres gardiens, l'entourèrent précautionneusement.

-« Tch ! Tu ne nous attire que des emmerdes Ona (2) ! » Dit calmement crétin n°1 en sortant ses bombes.

-« Moh~ Squa-chan, penses à en laissez un peu pour tes frères… » Reprit Lussuria en se dandinant comme lui (ou elle… - -') seul savait le faire.

-« VOOII ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça tapette (3) de mes deux ! » Rétorqua-t-il furieux.

-« Attendez s'il vous plait ! » s'exclamèrent d'un même ensemble deux voix surgissant de nulle part.

Surgissant pardessus des arbres, deux femmes se positionnèrent au près de Xanxus visiblement peu surprit.

Elles avaient des cheveux roses, et portaient des masques sur les yeux. Elles étaient également identiques en tout point.

-« Dans le combat pour les anneaux Vongola, c'est nous qui jugerons ! » s'exclamèrent-elle dans un même ensemble.

-« Nous sommes l'organisation Cervello, et nous agissons sous les ordres directs du Neuvième …» dit la première.

-« Vous devez donc considérer notre jugement concernant cette bataille, comme le jugement du Neuvième lui même… » Reprit la deuxième en déroulant une nouvelle lettre portant le sceaux de dernière volonté

-« Le Neuvième a dit que cette étape était la plus risquée de toute, mais qu'elle satisferait toute la famille…avez-vous des objections à formuler Xanxus-sama ? » Demanda la première

Il se contenta de la regarder froidement.

-« …Bien… je vous remercie » Reprit-elle prenant son absence de réponse pour un oui

-« Une minute, moi j'en ai ! » Dit finalement Iemitsu tentant de reprendre le contrôle de la situation, « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette organisation… et on ne peut laisser quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Vongola juger de ça ! »

-« Votre objection est irrecevable… nous sommes aux ordres directs du Neuvième, vous n'avez donc aucune autorité sur nous… » Lui répondit la deuxième d'une voix atone.

-« Nani ? » grogna le chef du CEDEF en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

-« Voici l'ordre prouvant la validité de nos actions… » Dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre.

Iemitsu la parcouru prudemment, l'ordre semblait on ne peut plus officiel.

-« Dans cette bataille, celui qui mérite véritablement d'obtenir l'anneau Vongola devra réunir les deux partie de la bague en mettant sa vie en jeu… » Reprit la première en s'adressant à tout le monde, « l'emplacement du combat sera le lycée de Namimori… »

-« Quoi ? A Namimori-chuu ? (4) » s'exclama Tsuna sortant de sa transe.

-« De plus ample explication vous seront fourni plus tard… Nous vous attendrons donc, demain à minuit au Lycée de Namimori ! » Dirent-elle d'une même voix avant de disparaitre d'un nouveau bond derrière les arbres.

-« A… Attendez ! » S'écriât inutilement le Decimo, « IIIE, » reprit-il en croisant le regard de Xanxus.

-« Ce n'est que partie remise, Sawada Tsunayoshi… quant à toi ! » Dit-il d'une voix dangereuse en dardant Neve d'un regard glacé, « pour ta traitrise, tu souhaitera être morte avant que je n'en ai fini avec toi ! » conclu le brun tandis que sa main brillait doucement sous le coup de la fureur. 

* * *

><p>(1)« Attends Levi »<p>

(2)« Femme »

(3)Encore une fois, c'est la réaction du personnage moi j'ai rien contre… bien au contraire…

(4)« Lycée de Namimori »

* * *

><p>Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Moi j'ai bien aimé écrire ce chapitre, même si c'est un peu (beaucoup !) du déjà vu… en même temps je ne pouvais pas vraiment sauter cette scène…<p>

En tout cas un nouveau membre de la Varia va bientôt faire son apparition.

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR (avec beauuucoup de retard) :<strong>_

**Pitioti** : lol, oui effectivement pour l'instant Neve est peut-être un peu difficile à cerner, mais ne t'inquiètes pas si pour l'instant elle n'as pas beaucoup de consistance, ça arrivera par la suite quand je développerais un peu plus son passé ^^ en tout cas merci de continuer à m'encourager ! :D

**Tenshira** : J'espère que tu n'as pas été déçue par la réaction de la varia ! ^^ en tout cas merci pour ton commentaire ! :D

**leena456** : Merciii ! moi j'adores que tu adores ! :D

**Xanara :** Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D

**hecate600 :** Merciiii ! Je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise autant, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! :D 

* * *

><p><em>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : <em>_**X como Xanxus**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : **_Bon à vrai dire si les personnages étaient à moi… Tsuna se serait probablement déjà suicidé… bah oui… qui aime bien châtie bien !

_**Résumé :**_ « Et si…. »… et s'il y avait huit élément au lieu de sept ? Et si un nouveau gardien faisait son apparition ? Et si l'histoire était différente ? De toute façon il est bien connu qu'avec des si on mettrait Namimori en bouteille …

_**Rating**_ : M, pour cause de langage, de sexe et de violence ! La total quoi ! :D

_**Note de l'auteure :**_ Hola !

Euuu comment dire ? Désolé ? Non vraiment je vous demande pardon pour ce long et impardonnable retard ! ça fait presque un an que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre.. mais j'ai vraiment été super prise par mes études, et ça ne risque absolument pas de s'arranger ! mais en tout cas sachez que cette fiction n'est absolument pas abandonnée, d'ailleurs le prochain chapitre est presque terminé, je ne vous promet pas de publier régulièrement, mais je ferrais mon possible pour le faire le plus souvent possible.

_¤ Bonne Lecture ¤_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cosa Succede Se…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capitolo X<strong>_

_X Como Xanxus_

* * *

><p><em>-« Ce n'est que partie remise, Sawada Tsunayoshi… quant à toi ! » Dit-il d'une voix dangereuse en dardant Neve d'un regard glacé, « pour ta traitrise, tu souhaitera être morte avant que je n'en ai fini avec toi ! » conclu le brun tandis que sa main brillait doucement sous le coup de la fureur.<em>

La Varia avait quitté les lieux quelques minutes plus tôt, laissant Tsuna et ses amis, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire.

-« Bien, tout le monde chez Tsuna ! » Dit finalement Reborn en les sortants de leurs transes, « Le CEDEF va s'occuper d'eux… » Reprit-il en désignant du menton, les membres de l'escouade de Levi, qui n'avaient toujours pas reprit conscience (Pour ceux encore en état de le faire du moins…)

-« Et… et celui qui est mort ? » demanda doucement Tsuna en jetant un regard en coin à Neve qui fit mine de l'ignorer.

-« On s'en occupe… » Lui répondit Iemitsu

¤ KHR ! ¤

Ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la maison de Tsuna. Même Lambo avait gardé le silence après la scène effrayante à la quelle il venait d'assister.

En arrivant chez le Decimo, ils furent accueillit par une femme plein d'entrain –sa mère apparemment-. Elle la reçu avec un grand sourire visiblement peu consciente du pétrin dans le quel était fourré son fils.

-« Ala Tsu-kun ! Tu nous ramène une nouvelle amie ?! » Dit-elle en lui adressant un grand sourire ne semblant pas le moins du monde dérangé par la masse de personnes débarquant chez elle sans y avoir été invité.

Neve se demanda d'ailleurs comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir un sourire aussi grand sans ressentir de crampes.

-« A… Ah, si on veut… » Répondit le pauvre garçon en se demandant s'il peut considérer une meurtrière au sang froid comme son amie…

Lambo sembla enfin se réveillé et se précipita pour se réfugier dans les jupes de la femme.

-« Mamaaaa ! » s'écriât le gosse à l'afro, « On a rencontré des types suuuuper effrayants ! Ils voulaient tuer Tsuna, et l'homme, il faisait briller sa main comme avec du feu ! Mais Lambo-san leurs a foutu une raclé ! Et maintenant ils sont tous devenu les subordonnés de Lambo-sama… » Dit-il en se réfugiant dans ses bras, tandis que les autres échangeait des regards paniqués.

-« Ma~ ma~, tu en as vécu des aventures toi ! » répondit joyeusement la femme en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Neve sentit une goute pendre à l'arrière de sa tête devant la version très personnelisé, de la chose mi-homme mi-vache.

- « Venez les enfants, j'ai fait des cookies ! » Reprit la femme en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, « Tsu-kun je vous en apporterai tout à l'heure »

-« Yataa ! » s'écrièrent tout les gosses présent (nda : ici, comprendre Lambo, Fuuta et I-pin)

-« Lambo-san va touuuuuuut manger ! » dit l'enfant en disparaissant à sa suite, rapidement suivit par les deux autres.

-« venez, on monte » dit finalement l'Arcobaleno

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous installés dans la chambre du Decimo.

Neve s'assit à la table basse, Yamamoto à sa droite, Ryohei à sa gauche, tandis Tsuna et Gokudera prenaient place face à elle.

Reborn s'installa sur les genoux de son élève, et la darda d'un regard sérieux.

-« Lucce, peux-tu nous en dire un peu plus sur les membres de la Varia ? Tu es la seule qui les connaisse vraiment… » Lui dit-il

Neve acquis d'un coup de tête.

-« Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas vous renseigner sur grand-chose Signor Reborn, du moins pas concernant ce qui vous intéresse le plus, parce que ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que même si j'ai vécu à leurs côté près d'un an, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion, d'observer leurs méthodes de combat… »

-« C'est impossible ! » se récriât vertement crétin n° 1, « comment peux-tu ignorer ce genre de chose ?! »

_Tch, ça m'étonnais aussi qu'il n'ait pas encore ramené sa fraise cuila !_

-« Et bien c'est très simple, un hitman digne de ce nom, ne dévoile pas ses méthodes de combats s'il n'y est pas obligé… » Consentit tout de même à lui répondre Neve sous le regard approbateur de l'Arcobaleno, « Et les missions en groupe étaient rares… à vrai dire, même les fois où on a combattu ensemble, je me suis retrouvé séparé d'eux… »

-« Mais tu as bien réussit à débusquer quelque chose non ? » Reprit le bébé un petit sourire aux lèvres

-« Evidemment… » Rétorqua la jeune fille d'un petit air supérieur, « Il y a d'abord Levi, le gardien de la foudre… c'est le mec aux piercings » Indiqua-t-elle devant leurs regard incompréhensif, « mais bon lui c'est un vrai crétin, alors ce n'était pas vraiment difficile de lui tirer les vers du nez, puisqu'il se vente à tout bout de champ sa _super_ technique imparable… » Continua-t-elle dédaigneuse, « en fait ça consiste à encercler l'adversaire avec des sortes de parapluies électriques (_plus débile tu meurs_), et effectivement si vous vous retrouvez prit en plein milieu de l'attaque, ça peut devenir dangereux… »

-« IIIIIE ! Ça à l'air _super_ dangereux ! » Glapit Tsuna

-« Bof, ce n'est pas un très bon combattant, il suffit donc de le prendre au corps à corps, et il ne pourra pas l'utiliser,… aussi stupide qu'est ce mec, il ne prendra surement pas le risque de s'électrocuter lui-même… » Répondit-elle.

_Enfin je crois… A vrai dire, ayant l'intelligence d'une poire asthmatique, il serrait suffisamment débile pour le faire…(1)_

-« Qui est notre gardien de la foudre ? » Demanda Neve intéressé.

-« Lambo »

_Pitaaaaaain… on va bientôt avoir du veau à la broche._

-« Ano ahoshi (2), il va se faire démonter… » Dit tranquillement Gokudera, ne semblant pas le moins du monde affecté, par la mort prochaine de l'enfant.

-« Oï Reborn ! On ne peut pas laisser Lambo se battre ! » S'exclama Tsuna catégorique

-« On n'a pas le choix… et puis aussi ennuyante que soit cette vache, il a tout de même quelques ressources caché… » Rétorqua l'Arcobaleno, « Et pour les autres ? » Reprit-il à son adresse.

-« oui, il y a Belphégor le gardien de la tempête, surnommé The Prince Ripert… le prince découpeur si vous voulez… » Expliqua-t-elle, « ce mec est un vrai psychopathe, » Elle frissonna furieusement en songeant à son ancien collègue, « c'est le blond qui porte un diadème débile, sous prétexte qu'il a du sang royale, comme quoi la consanguinité fait vraiment des ravages… » Murmura-t-elle renfrogné en oubliant son auditoire, un raclement de gorge de Reborn la ramena au présent, « enfin bref… tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il se bat avec des couteux, il en porte constamment sur lui, et les planque partout sur son corps… un vrai malade ce mec ! »

Crétin n°1 eu un reniflement dédaigneux.

-«Ne vous inquiétez pas Juudaime » Dit-il à l'adresse d'un Juudaime qui ne semblait pas vraiment inquiet mais plutôt mort de peur, (enfin ce n'est que l'humble avis de Neve), « Je vais lui coller la raclé de sa vie à ce morveux ! » continua-t-il en bombant le torse.

-« j'en déduis, donc que tu es le gardien de la tempête » Reprit Neve

_Tous des connards qui se sont donner le mot pour taper sur le système ces mecs là… c'est peut-être ça le critère de sélection d'ailleurs…_

-«Excuses moi, mais sans vouloir t'enfoncer, c'est plutôt toi qui va te faire botter le cul… » Dit-elle au fanfaron.

-« TEME ! Tu cherches vraiment à te faire exploser ?! » Rétorqua-t-il furieusement en sortant une dose de dynamite

-« Gokudera-kun ! Calme-toi s'il te plait » s'écriât Tsuna, qui pour une fois avait vraiment envie de récupérer sa chambre en un morceau.

-« Demo Juudaime, c'est cette fille qui n'arrêtes pas de me pro… »

-« Je ne dis pas ça pour t'emmerder » _Enfin juste en parti… d'accord une grande partie_, songea silencieusement Neve, « Si je te le dis, c'est parce que Bel est connu comme étant la seule personne, ayant rejoint la Varia de son plein grès, il n'a pas été recruté, et je crois qu'il n'a même pas eu de période de probation, ce qui normalement est le cas de toutes les recrues, c'est un génie, un vrai stratège, qui est aussi bon en combat au corps à corps que pour les attaque à distance… je ne l'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu en action, mais de ce que j'ai compris, il ne rate _jamais _une cible ! C'est pour ça qu'il est surnommé le découpeur, parce que généralement, tout ce qui reste de son adversaire, c'est un corps découpé en petit morceaux » conclu sadiquement la jeune fille, en voyant Tsuna pâlir à vue d'œil, tandis que Gokudera la regardait furieusement.

-« haha ! Il a l'air violent celui là » Dit nonchalamment le brun au sourire débile (que Neve avait aimablement surnommé Crétin n°2)

-« Oui, c'est un gars extrême ! » acquiesça crétin n°3 (_au rythme où ça va je risque de ne plus m'y retrouver…_ se dit la jeune fille amusée)

-« Il y a également Lussuria… c'est le pervers à la mèche » décrit-elle pour les autres, « c'est le gardien du soleil, et t un spécialiste, en combat rapproché »

_Et surtout un grand malade mental_ ! Songea la jeune fille en frissonnant de dégout lorsque l'image d'une chambre froide apparut dans son esprit, _je devrai peut-être leur dire pour ça_, se dit-elle avec amusement, mais en regardant la bouille innocente de son boss, elle se dit que finalement ce serai vraiment criminel de sa part, _Je ne suis même pas sur qu'ils comprennent ce dont je parle…_

Et franchement Neve n'avait pas la moindre envie de se lancer dans ce genre d'explications…

-« OOOOOOOH ! Ce sera mon adversaire à L'EXTREME ! » Beugla le garçon à sa gauche lui crevant à l'occasion un ou deux tympans.

-« mmh, bah j'espère que t'es bien préparé parce que même s'il n'en a pas l'air, il est très fort ! » répondit elle en se massant distraitement l'oreille

-« Je ne perdrai pas à l'extrême ! » fut sa seule réponse…

_Je suis entouré d'inconscient…_ se lamenta silencieusement Neve une aura dépressive l'entourant avec soin

-« Parle-nous de Squalo… » Demanda l'Arcobaleno.

Tout le monde se redressa brusquement à la mention du nom, et Neve remarqua que même crétin n°2 perdit son sourire.

-« Superbi Squalo… » Dit-elle d'un air perdu, « tu ne pourras jamais le battre » se reprit-elle à l'adresse de Yamamoto, « ce type n'est pas du même calibre que les autres… il te tuera avant même que tu n'aie compris ce qui t'arrives… »

Yamamoto la regarda le visage sérieux, avant de lui adresser un grand sourire.

-« Haha ! On ne saura pas si je n'essaye pas ! » Dit-il en croisant nonchalamment les mains derrière sa tête.

-« Tu ne comprends pas ! » Rétorqua vertement Neve en abattant sa main sur la table, « si vous avez une infime chance contre ceux que je viens de citer, il n'en est absolument pas de même pour Squalo ! Est-ce que t'as une idée de qui est ce type au moins ? » Dit-elle furieuse, sous le regard incrédule des autres. C'était la première fois que cette fille perdait son calme devant eux, « C'est l'empereur de l'épée bon sang ! Autrement dit, si tu te bats bien avec une épée comme l'indique le sabre en bois qui dépasse de ton sac, tu n'as absolument AUCUNE chance, contre le mec le plus fort de la planète ! Peut importe à quel point tu es bon, ou quel style de combat tu utilise… il le brisera comme il la fait avec tout ceux qui se sont opposé à lui jusqu'à présent ! Alors un conseil, tu feras mieux de déclarer forfait, on s'occupera de récupérer le reste des anneaux… » Conclu-t-elle plus doucement

Yamamoto la regarda un instant sérieux avant de lui sourire gentiment, comme si elle était une enfant faisant un caprice.

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas… Mon père ma dit que le Shigure Souen Ryu était le style la plus parfait qui puisse exister… »

_Ok cette fois j'abandonne… Kami-sama, mais pourquoi tu me déteste à ce point ! _se lamenta silencieusement la jeune fille sur le point de tomber en dépression

-« Yamamoto… » Souffla doucement Tsuna, « tu devrais peut-être éviter te battre comme elle l'a dit, on trouvera un autre moyens… » Dit-il d'un ton inquiet en regardant son ami.

-« Relaxe Tsuna ! » Répondit-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos (Qui lui coupa le souffle au passage), « Je ne perdrais pas ! » Conclu-t-il en souriant, les yeux reflétant pourtant toute sa détermination.

-« Ok si tu veux te faire buter c'est ton problème… » Dit finalement Neve décidé à ne plus s'occuper du sort de cet imbécile, « donc il y a aussi Mammon, » reprit la jeune fille à l'adresse de Reborn, « le bébé… c'est le gardien de la brume… D'ailleurs qui occupe ce poste parmi nous ? »

Tout le monde darda le bébé d'un regard curieux

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, le gardien de la brume nous rejoindra bientôt… » Répondit-il en souriant étrangement

-« Et bien j'espère qu'il est compétant, parce que Mammon ne rigole pas… » Rétorqua la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils

Elle n'aimait pas se battre aux côté de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas

-« Ne t'inquiètes pas… c'est quelqu'un de qualifié » répéta le bébé, « d'ailleurs que sais-tu sur ce Mammon ? » reprit-il intéressé

-« vous voulez dire à part que c'est une vipère avar et ennuyeuse… d'ailleurs je vous conseil de faire attention à vos poche s'il se trouve à vos côté.. »Dit-elle sarcastique, sous le regard perplexe des autres

Reborn lui semblait pensif.

-« Et le gardien du nuage ? » Reprit finalement l'Arcobaleno

-« Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui à part que c'est une machine… Xanxus l'a acquit peu de temps avant que je ne parte et semblait plutôt satisfait… alors j'espère que ce Hibari est à la hauteur… »

-« Je vois… » répondit le bébé, « Je suppose également que ce n'est pas la peine de te demander des informations sur Xanxus… »

-« Non en effet… vous en savez presque autant que moi maintenant.. » dit-elle, puis elle reprit devant le regard incompréhensif (ou bovin selon elle) des autres, « il est cruel, sadique, ne supporte pas grand choses ni grand monde, et il se bat avec des flammes de la fureur… Je pense que le Signor Reborn vous a déjà briffé sur le « coup du berceau »… Pour le reste je ne sais pas car il n'a jamais prit la peine de se battre sérieusement devant moi… »

-« IIIE, dit comme ça il est encore plus effrayant ! » Répondit Tsuna en soufflant de lassitude.

Ce mec lui faisait peur, genre vraiiiment peur !

-« j'espère que vous vous êtes bien préparé Decimo …» Dit sérieusement Neve, « parce que si vous avez le moindre doute… »

-« Bien sur que le Juudaime gagnera baka ona ! » l'interrompit brutalement le roi des crétin poings brandit vers elle, « Et nous aussi d'ailleurs ! On ne va pas perdre contre cette bande de lavette ! »

-« Bien dit Tako-heato (3) ! On va gagner à l'EXTRÊME ! » S'exclama le prince des crétins en se levant. Il en commença un donner des coups de poings comme s'il s'entrainait en marmonnant des « à l'extrême » toutes les deux secondes.

Et Neve se demanda encore une fois, dans quelle dimension elle était tombée.

-« Oï Lucce, » dit finalement Reborn en ignorant l'agitation crée par le gardien du soleil, « Est-ce que tu connais la personne qui t'as remplacé comme gardienne chez la Varia ? »

-« J'ai une petite idée… mais je ne suis pas certaine …»

Devant le regard incompréhensif de l'Arcobaleno elle développa

-« ça doit certainement être une des personnes contre lesquelles j'ai combattu pour le poste au sein de la Varia… même si j'ai tué la plus part d'entre eux… je sais qu'il y en a qui s'en sont sorti… » Dit-elle pensive en ignorant Tsuna qui faillit s'évanouir de terreur à la mention de ses meurtres.

* * *

><p>(1) Je n'aime VRAIMENT pas Levi… donc ne soyez pas étonné s'il s'en prend plein la gueule !<p>

(2)« Cette stupide vache… »

(2)« Tête de poulpe »

* * *

><p><strong>RAR<strong>

**hecate600** : Merci pour ta review ! et désolé d'avoir mit autan de temps à répondre … en tout cas je suis ravie que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre ta conforté dans cette optique :D

**Shiroki** : Merci ! Et encore une fois désolé de ne répondre qu'aussi tard ! En tout je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Pour la personne qui remplacera Neve au sein de la Varia, et bien ce sera un tout nouveau personnage haut en couleur … enfin je ne vais pas te gâcher le plaisir de la surprise qui arrivera dans quelques chapitres ! A bientôt j'espère.

**Pitioti** : Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excusé pour le retard de réponse ! et puis merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir parce que j'ai trouvé ta critique très bien structurée.. par contre je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi quand tu qualifie Neve de « MEGA-stoïque », certes elle ne montre pas ses émotions aux autres, mais intérieurement on voit bien qu'elle est loin d'être indifférente à ce qui l'entoure, Neve a beau être très belle physiquement, elle reste quelqu'un de bourrée de défaut, elle est pessimiste, orgueilleuse, sarcastique, elle se croit supérieur à tout et à tout le monde, et surtout c'est quelqu'un de solitaire qui n'a jamais eu l'occasion de connaitre le véritable sens de l'amitié…, cependant ce n'est pas quelqu'un de « vide » je pense qu'on arrive plus ou moins à voir ça entre les lignes quand on voit ses réactions face à la gentillesse et la naïveté de Tsuna par exemple… enfin, en tout cas c'est tout ce que je m'efforce à faire ressortir de mon personnage, peut-être que je m'y prend mal :p anyway, merci pour ta remarque, n'hésite pas me faire part de tes impressions sur la suite !

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera** : _**Primero giorno di scuola**_


End file.
